


Magic and Mischief

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Love of Magicians [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity Stones, Loki Redemption, Loki has a chain fetish, Loki is out of character with the reader, Loki loves the reader, Stephen Strange loves the reader, guardians of the galaxy are mentioned, kinda like infinity wars, reader is a relic, smut will exist in later chapters, someone rapes the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Loki: God of Lies and MischiefStephen Strange: Neurosurgeon turned magicianBut what happens if the Avengers get sent on a mission to a secret facility that holds the most powerful weapon and the most powerful relic to have ever been created. Well, shit gets real. No one has ever been able to use this relic because it has never chosen anyone before. Only one problem with this relic. She doesn't like people all that much.WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE, SMUT, ABUSE, RAPE, AND DEATH OF RELICS AND PEOPLE!Does not follow any particular story line apart from that it is after the Avengers and Doctor Strange.





	1. Chapter 1

The meeting room was silent. An aggressive, angry silence. “Does _he_ have to be a part of the Avengers?” The room seemed to focus on the ‘he’ Clint referred to.

“It is his punishment by the all-father. To fight to save the realm he tried to rule,” Thor announced; Loki seemed to fidget and squirm under the gaze of the Avengers around him. Everyone in the room had the same mistrusting and hateful gaze aimed at Loki, Thor the only exception.

“So your father wants to put a war criminal into a team of people that _fought_ him as a punishment for what he did when he was here last?” Steve tried to clear up.

“Indeed,” Thor stood by Loki as Natasha and Clint looked like they were planning how to kill him, Steve looked unsure, Tony seemed to be too drunk to care and Banner looked very uneasy. Fury was just Fury. A portal of orange started to appear and the room looked to the portal giving Loki space to breathe.

“Sorry about taking so long. Dealing with some people. What have I missed?” Stephen Strange walked through the portal and stood next to Stark who was swallowing an amber liquid.

“My brother is to help the Avengers to defend Earth,” Strange looked to Thor with a questioning gaze.

“Why?” Stephen asked incredulous

“All Fathers punishment,” Loki stated with sarcasm as he glared at the new comer.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Stephen spat.

“I agree but I can’t go anywhere,” Loki admitted with a smug smile, Strange and Loki had a glare off before a beeping broke the glare.

“Well, we’ll see how well this punishment goes. You need to get to one of our bases. It’s in Perth, Australia. HYDRA is attacking it and we cannot lose that base,” Thor grabbed Loki and dragged him as they followed Steve, Clint and Natasha to the jet.

“So what’s so special about this base?” Loki asked as he looked around hoping he would get an answer, none came. Strange and Stark walked on to the jet with Banner close behind.

“You don’t need me,” Banner noted, nervousness filling his voice.

“Sorry Bruce. We do need your help. It’s a science lab and we need to be sure that everything is intact,” Nat apologised as she and Clint started to take off.

“Is that the base that SHEILD took from Karma Taj?” Stephen asked looking to between the two SHIELD agents at the front.

“Yeah,” Clint answered when the jet was flying through the clouds.

“I don’t think HYDRA will be after the chemicals and weapons at the base,” Stephen explained in thought.

“Why?” Stark asked as he turned to look at Strange, all remnants of intoxication gone.

“There is a very powerful and very picky relic there. No one has ever been able to use it because it is so picky and temperamental. But if it chooses you, the power it holds is enough to destroy an entire realm,” Strange clarified.

“Copy that. Strange, can you make a portal big enough for the jet?” Clint called to the back. Strange put up a hand and started to create a portal to the base big enough for the jet. As they flew through the portal and straight into a hangar at the base in Perth, they watched as flames licked up the sides of the hanger. Bullets flying everywhere and bits of planes scattered around.

“Shit,” Nat swore as the jet stopped and the cargo door opened. Everyone ran out as Steve called out orders.

“Stark. You and Strange take Loki and find the relic and get it out of here. Thor, we will try and keep the jet in one piece. Just in case; Nat, Clint take Banner and check on the chemicals and weapons in the base,” Everyone nodded and split up, Strange grabbing Loki and dragging him as Stark cleared a route.

“You behave and don’t run off,” Strange ordered before he removed the magic restraints on Loki’s wrists allowing him to use his magic again.

“That’s fine. I want to see this human relic you speak of,” Loki responded as his magic to produce his armour and his daggers. Strange rolled his eyes before the trio ran through corridors and fought off enemy agents as they tried to find the relic.

“Wizard boy. Does this relic have a very high electromagnetic field?” Stark queried.

“Yes,” Stephen answered in annoyance.

“Found it,” Stark noted smugly as he blew a door open to reveal a room. The metal door hung by a hinge to the frame and in the centre of the room stood a glass cabinet. Inside was a marble statue of a woman.

“Where is it?” Loki was looking inside the room but still stood in the hall.

“She is the relic. The Angel of Figures,” Stephen answered while Stark smashed the glass and grabbed the statue.

“Let’s go. We have the relic. We will take it back to the hellicarrier and come back,”

_“No Stark. There are a lot of HYDRA agents running down the hall after you three. Get the Relic out of there and keep it safe.”_

“Copy that. Get us out of here, Harry,” Strange glared at Stark before creating a portal that Stark walked through, statue in his arms.

“LOKI! Get in there,” Stephen yelled at the trickster god. Loki followed after Stark with Strange on his tail as the HYDRA agents entered the room, the portal closing before they could do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stood looking at the strange relic in front of him. Confusion etched onto his face as he watched something about her appearance change.

"So how do these… relics work?" Loki questioned as Strange was walking around checking that the relic was intact.

"Each one is different. Cloak of Levitation requires you to ask it what you want and acts just like a pet. I am the only one who doesn't need to ask it to do something. It is also a very picky relic," Stephen answered as the cloak began to rub against his neck.

"And that one?" Loki pointed at the Angel of Figures as Stephen swatted at the collar of the cloak.

"I don't know, no one knows. All I know is that she was created to take care of those who are worthy of her powers, but at heart, are prepared to do anything it takes to help those that they care about. I know no more about her," Strange looked at different parts, still oblivious to the changes.

"So she's kind of like Thor's hammer. You have to be worthy," Loki stated in an ‘ah’ kind of way.

"Very much so," Loki moved up to the relic when he noticed that there was a colour change and not just a change of texture.

"How do you know if she has chosen someone?" He queried.

"Colour will start to appear and she will start to become more human in appearance," Stephen answered now looking at her legs. Loki continued to watch as the white marble of her hair became a dark brown almost black, very similar to Strange's hair. The change stopped as soon as all her hair was coloured.

"What did you do?" Stephen asked annoyed as he stood up and saw the hair colour.

"Nothing. It was changing when I asked. That's why I asked," Loki snapped as he and Strange stared at the statue. Loki reached out a hand and grabbed some of her hair. It was soft and seemed so real.

"Let go," Strange ordered while glaring at Loki. Loki let go with a bitch face aimed at Stephen as Thor walked in.

"How goes the observing?" Thor boomed.

"Bored," Strange answered as he shrugged his shoulders. Loki turned on his neutral look and just glared at Thor. Thor took the hint and turned to leave.

"Oh, brother-" Thor began, turning back to Loki.

"I am _NOT_ your brother!" Loki snapped.

"I was going to say that you have been given a room that is not your usual accommodation. You will be staying at Stark tower helping Stephen with his observations of the relic to discover why HYDRA wants it so bad," Thor answered and then stormed off. Loki helped Strange pick up the statue after Strange had opened a portal to Stark tower. They carried it through and placed it on the clean floor before the two moved away to continue studying the statue.

"That is not creepy at all," Loki stated as he looked at her eyes. They were an emerald green like Loki's and both men just stared, unable to explain it. Loki and Strange looked at each other briefly before Strange went back to studying.

"Reindeer games and Harry are both here. Great. You have this floor to yourselves. Don't kill each other and no breaking anything or I will kill you both," Stark chirped. Strange and Loki glared at Stark then went back to studying.

"Thank you,” Stephen responded as Stark went to the elevator and left the two to the statue. When they looked back the statue was gone.

*** _YOUR POV***_

I could feel my hands. My heart beating, my lungs burning, my blood pumping. I blinked a few times to see two men. Both dressed strangely and another in a small metal box. I moved my legs and arms to test their movement and finding that they were relatively stiff to move. I had no idea how long I had been a statue for this time but I could feel that there was a presence that required help and was worthy of my powers. I turned and looked around the room I was in. I recognised none of it from my time.

I walked toward a door on the other side of the room and discovered some berries in a bowl of some description. I grabbed out a yellow fruit and stared at it. It had sections of brown on it and some black. Shrugging, I bit into it. There was a very bitter taste before a mushy center. I looked down and realised you could remove the outside to eat the mushy inside. Removing the fruits skin, I continued to eat it. data-p-id=8f4b4d1b5d3a17db5a250039f4e34104,Once finished I looked around again.

"Um, hi?" I looked at the silken voice to see a man with raven hair and green eyes. His pale face contrasting his eyes.

"Salve," I responded and the man looked confused.

"She's talking Latin Loki. Can you speak English? Vos potest loqui Anglicus?" _Oh. Wrong language._ I looked to the new man to see a red cape that immediately left it's masters side to hug me.

"Hello. I didn't think I would see you again. How are you?" The cape made a muffling noise in response to my question.

"Is that so? Who's your master?" Another noise.

"Stephen Strange. That's a strange name." Another muffled noise.

"Yes, of course. Sorry," I let go of the cape who flew back to his master and the two men looked strangely at me.

"What year is this?" I asked.

"2018," The man with green eyes spoke.

"Four thousand years? Wow. That's longer than I thought," I noted to myself as I turned away from the men.

"What do you mean four thousand years?" Turning back I pointed at the man.

"You're Stephen Strange?" The man nodded hesitantly.

"I was created four thousand years ago. I then created (Favourite Male Name). Your cape," Both men looked to the cape as it made a noise.

"Sorry (FMN). Would you like to tell them the rest?" The cape made a noise and then seemed to have an appearance of sorrow.

"What do you mean they can't understand you?" The cape again made a noise.

"Oh. I am so sorry for you (FMN)," I walked over and petted the cape.

"Why don't I understand him?" Stephen asked.

"Apparently the teachings of understanding relics is no longer taught and hasn't been for nearly three thousand years," I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're from Asgard. But why do I feel like that is a lie?" I asked as I looked over to the first man, only now recognising the outfit he wore. I couldn't help the feeling that I recognised a piece of him but I couldn't quite read it on the tip of my tongue.

"I was adopted by Odin after being taken from-" The man started before I cut him off.

"Jotun. You're a Jotun. How are they? I always had a good relationship with Jotunheim," I spoke in awe.

"Um. Dead, I'm the last one…I think," I looked at the man in shock.

"Oh. What is your name?" I inquired.

"Loki. God of Mischief and Lies," Loki responded, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Admirable,” I replied.

"What is your name?" I looked back to Strange as he asked.

"(Y/N). Angel of Figures." I answered simply.

"What can you do?" Stephen asked.

"I can manipulate my appearance and have powers developed from the Midgardian Zodiac calendar, Doctor," I replied.

"That is kind of cool," Loki's reply seemed uncomfortable. _I guess he doesn't usually complement people._

"How did you know I was a doctor?" Stephen asked with slight fear.

"You're a neurosurgeon if you would like me to be more specific, you _were_ a neurosurgeon. There is enough water surrounding and inside of the brain that I am able to read the electrical impulses sent from the brain to the body and all thoughts as they are electrical impulses as well but they just sit there," I answered like every other day.

"Creepy. Who did you wake up for?" Loki asked hope on his face.

"I don't know, Loki," I answered and quickly walked out of the kitchen past both men, (FMN) jumping onto my shoulders as I walked past.

"I think your cape likes her more," Loki answered slightly sassy.

"Shut up," Stephen growled but I kept walking until I found a room with clothing. _Or at least, I think it's clothing._

"What is this?" I asked holding up cloth both men looking at me.

"They are denim shorts," Stephen answered.

"Why would you show so much skin?" I asked horrified.

"It's what people do nowadays," Stephen explained. _Oh dear._

Shoving the men out of the room I closed the door and (FMN) jumped off of my shoulders and floated nearby. I looked through the clothing and found what I believed to be a more appropriate attire to wear and put it on before opening the door and leaving. (FMN) jumped back on my shoulders as I walked out. Both men turned and looked surprised at what they saw.

"What?" I asked and (FMN) went back to Strange.

"Nothing. You need to come with us and meet some people," Stephen responded quickly. I nodded and followed the two men through an orange portal. When I had changed location I saw a group of people looking at me.

"Who is that?" A red head woman asked.

"She is the relic. Her name is (Y/N)," Loki announced. I looked around the strange room while everyone looked at me and whispered between themselves.

"Ma'am," I looked back and saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me.

"Apologies. What did I miss?" I responded.

"We wanted to know why you have awoken and whom you have awoken for?" I turned again and looked at all the people around me.

"I do not know who. If I could see my appearance I would be able to give you an idea," The woman with red hair stood up.

"I will take you to a mirror so you can have a look,” She answered, I nodded and followed her. She walked down multiple corridors and into a tiled area with reflective glass on the other side.

"Do you need anything else?" She queried.

"No, thank you," I answered gratefully as I followed her back to the room. Anger hidden beneath a façade because I have to deal with so many people. When we got back I looked around the room. The presence was here but I needed to find out who. (FMN) flew straight at me again but making lots of noise.

"Slow down. What?" The cape continued to make noise but at a slower pace than before.

"You really need to slow down or you need to speak more clearly," I told the cape, it stopped and then tried again.

"Oh. Now I can understand you. What do you mean by that?" The cape started again but this time pulling me towards Loki and Strange.

"I already knew that bit," I told the cape and it stopped pulling came off of my shoulders and floated in front of me almost unhappy. It made some more noise and then covered me in a big hug.

"Yes. I love you too. Go back to Stephen," I told the cape, it let go and went back to its master.

"You can understand that?" A man with long, blonde hair seemed surprised.

"Yeah. It's a relic. I'm a relic. I made him. I understand him," Everyone had a look of disbelief.

"So have you worked out whom awoke you?" I turned to Strange after the man with an eye patch asked the question.

"Have you ever heard of multi-ownership?" I asked and he seemed kind of taken aback.

"Yeah. It is a rare occurrence where there is more than one worthy of a relic so the relic helps all that are worthy. If two turn against each other the relic helps neither," Stephen answered.

"Correct," I responded.

"That still doesn't answer who the pretty lady is awake for." I turned to see a man with an amber liquid in a glass. Shaking my head I turned back to Loki and Strange and moved to stand between the two of them before I turned back to face the group but continued to stay between them without moving.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're kidding right? I can kind of understand Wizard boy but Reindeer games?" I looked at the man with the amber liquid, baffled by the names.

"Strange and Loki respectively," He cleared up.

"Oh. I don't understand the problem," I retorted.

"(Y/N). He is e. vel." I turned to the red head again as she pointed to Loki.

"No, he isn't. His whole life, he has been lied to by people who claimed to be his direct family. He was told stories making him hate his own race. Growing up in a shadow and always being treated as inferior and different took its toll on him. Then he was manipulated and had his mind taken over, under this control he tried to take over Midgard and was wrongly punished for crimes that he had no control over. He is actually a better person then everyone in here. You just misunderstand him and his actions," Everyone just gaped.

"Lady (Y/N). I do believe that you misunderstand. He has killed many people. Doesn't matter of the realm that they occupy," the long haired blonde reasoned.

"I do not misunderstand. I have seen his past. I can see his thoughts currently and if you notice he is currently blushing," Everyone turned to see that Loki was, indeed, blushing.

"Why is he blushing?" I looked back at the man.

"Well, Mr. Stark, I cannot say as that is an invasion of his privacy but I do wish that he would stop thinking," I looked behind me to see that Loki was now the scarlet of (FMN) and getting redder.

_You could just stop protruding through my mind if it bothers you that much (Y/N)._

_And miss making you blush? Nah._

_I thought I was bad..._

“Right. So you what? Work for them?” The man with the amber liquid asked.

“Kind of. I help them. If they need help or are under threat, I step in. Stephen also has (FMN) to help him while Loki has no other relics,” I explained. The room was silent apart from the sound of engines and ice hitting glass. The silence started to become awkward as no one dared talk. A high pitched beep caused the man with the eye patch to turn and go to the systems behind him.

“We have another HYDRA base for you to raid. Get going,” The man walked over to another woman and quietly spoke with her. Movement around me brought me back to watch as everyone started to get up and leave in a rushed manner.

“Where is the base we are raiding?” The red head asks.

“Wait, we’re going somewhere?” Loki and I asked in unison. No one answered so I just followed behind them. Loki hesitated but also followed behind.

“Are you ready?” Looking at the Asgardian I nodded. Everyone stood in a metal container and were looking out a glass side or standing in the center. Engines started and I felt like an extra weight was pushed onto me and the whole container shifted and swayed. My footing slipped but (FMN) caught me.

“Thank you,” I hugged the cape close before letting him go. He floated back over to Strange who was now watching me with two other men. One was Loki but I didn’t know who the other was.

Landing in a clearing covered in snow reminded me of back home. Back in my time. I looked around and a ringing sound, followed by metal whizzing past my head caused me to jump out of surprise. Everyone spread out heading towards a castle looking ruin. Manipulating my form I forced the appearance of Taurus and charged at some men that Loki had not seen behind him.

“WHAT IN ODIN’S NAME?!” Loki yelped in surprise. I shifted back I gave Loki a pointed stare before taking a feel to the snow on the ground and lifting it to make it harder for the HYDRA agents to see.

“Please stop trying to get yourself killed,” I pleaded Loki as I froze the snow and took off towards Strange and (FMN). I saw two red capes side by side and got confused.

“(FMN)!” I called out and saw the cape on the left lift at the bottom as though lifting its head.

“That one.” I clicked my fingers and point at Strange. Using air from Libra and her balance, I floated towards Strange and helped him where I could.

The group kept moving when something, or rather someone, caused havoc on one of the members who used a bow and arrows. “(Y/N). Go help Hawkeye and Thor,” Strange ordered me so I turned and went to Loki.

“What are you doing here?” Loki’s voice was accusing as he spoke with disdain.

“Stephen ordered me to go help Hawkeye and Thor but I wanted to be sure you haven’t gotten yourself killed yet,” I explained and Loki smirked at the response. He walked towards the metal box and I followed behind him. Inside was a man lying on a bench of some description having a wound tended to on his leg. Assuming that he is Hawkeye and that the blonde man was Thor but there was another man, the one from before, sitting on the bench nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

“I never got your name. Who are you?” I questioned the man.

“Bruce Banner,” The man said nervously.

“Fear of?” I questioned, recognising that the man had a phobia.

“Losing control,” The man answered. I nodded towards him before turning back to Loki.

“Why are you looking at me?” He questioned. He looked sceptic about the man I was just talking to.

“I don’t know. Because I can?” I answered sarcastically. This earned a smirk from Loki.

“Why are you staring at Bruce?” I asked.

“No reason,” Loki answered quickly as he turned away from the man and walked over to a seat on the other side of the container. I was walking over to Loki when the rest of the team walked in. There was a container being carried in and something made me feel very odd. It was like there was something in there that shouldn’t be here.

“(Y/N). Are you okay?” The man with a shield asked me. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the box and it was starting to worry me.

“Do you know what’s in there?” The man Thor asked.

“Mind stone,” I could barely manage a whisper. At the two seemingly insignificant words (FMN) and I were as far away as possible from the box. Not moving. Not thinking. Just staring.

“What’s your problem with it?” I refused to answer and just watched the box. Scared at what could come of it being in the hands of these people.

_***Loki’s POV***_

“Why is she like that?” Rogers questioned. I continue to look at (Y/N). _I am worried about her reaction to the box._

“What’s in the box?” I inquired.

“Your staff brother. But you will not be getting it back,” Thor answered. _The mind stone?_

“Why do you want to know, Loki?” Strange questioned me.

“Do you have any books on relics that I could read through?” I questioned Strange. He seemed to think about it before turning and opening a portal. As soon as the portal was opened (Y/N) and (FMN) were running through it and into the new place. Following after Strange, I walked through the portal.

“Do not touch anything here.” Strange warned. We walked through corridors and doors until entering a library where a man stood seemingly waiting for us.

“What is he doing here?” The man asked monotonously as he glared at me.

“Leave it, Wong. I need every book you have on relics, specifically anything that could frighten them or change their personality,” Strange spoke to the man in a demanding yet friendly tone. The man walked away and came back with an armful of books.

“Whatever you are looking into Strange, be careful. There is not a lot that can do anything to relics so if there are scared or altered relics, all of us should be worried,” He handed the books to me with force, knocking the air out of my lungs.

“Thank you, Wong,” Strange grabbed some of the books and we both walked out of the library heading to the court yard. He placed down the books and opened a new portal before picking the books back up. We walked through the portal and into Stark Tower, in a meeting room.

“We can read here,” He said as he put down the books and I followed suit, placing the ones I was carrying next to the pile he had just put down.

“Should we go and get them? (Y/N) and (FMN),” I questioned Strange.

“No. If something is frightening them then bringing them here will do no good,” Strange answered. I nodded grabbing the first book I could and started to read the Sanskrit.

“Anything you find that could be useful write it here,” Strange said and he placed a square in front of me and a quill with no ink.

“How am I meant to write?” I inquired.

“It’s electronic. Write as though you were writing normally,” He informed me. I picked up the quill looking tool and wrote my name. As I finished the writing vanished and it appeared floating in front of us.

“What is this?” I pushed back the chair I had sat in and stood up, knocking it over.

“Relax. It’s a hologram,” Strange laughed as he answered.

“Mortals have such weird ways of communication,” I replied before picking up the book and reading through it. I twirled the ‘pen’ in my hand as I read. There was a lot of information on different relics and things that could affect them but nothing specific.

“What is the relic that you already own?” I questioned as I looked at a page in the book.

“Cloak of Levitation.” Strange replied nonchalantly and I looked back at the page.

_The Cloak of Levitation was created by one of the oldest relics known. The Angel of Figures. The cloak is said to be one of the most social of the relics but can be very picky about who is worthy of its help. Due to being created by the Angel of Figures, the Cloak of Levitation has many of the same qualities and, possibly, fears. The Angel of Figures is said to have been created during a time of infinite power. This power was in the form of Infinity Stones. Mind, Soul, Time, Aether, Power and Space. It is believed that the Angel of Figures can be manipulated by these stones and so it is possible that any of the infinity stones will scare the Cloak of Levitation. There is also some speculation that the Time infinity stone is the only one that will not scare these two relics as the Angel of Figures is believed to have helped in the creation of this infinity stone._

“Found it,” I stated as I wrote down infinity stones for Strange to see in the hologram.

“Oh,” he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you two up to?” Stark walked in to the room as he questioned us with a suggestive tone.

“Contemplating throwing you from Stark Tower for the second time,” I retorted, throwing him a smirk.

“No, you won’t. Where’s the beauty gone?” Stark inquired as he walked over to the table and sitting heavily in a chair opposite.

“Somewhere in Karma-Taj. What do you want Stark?” Strange’s voice had the lacing of venom and distrust as he spoke to Stark.

“I just wanted to know where she had gotten to. Beautiful girl, very powerful. Can’t be too careful,” Stark spoke. Something didn’t seem right about him and that’s when it clicked.

“Would you like an orange juice, Stark?” I inquired. Strange looked to me with a confused expression.

“Um,” Tony looked startled as he thought.

“You always have an orange juice with you,” I spoke.

“Oh yeah. Sure,” Tony seemed to relax a little.

“You always drink alcohol. Never orange juice. Who are you?” Strange interrogated. Stark tensed and the illusion of Stark fell. There stood the Other.

“Give her to us and you will live.” The creature spoke. It moved in a crouched almost hurt way as it walked around the table towards us.

“He wants her and if you don’t hand her over,” the Other waved his hand and the darkness consumed my mind. Startled, I looked at my surroundings. Stars, darkness, rock. _Oh, no._

“Where are we Loki?” I turned at the sound of Strange’s voice.

“Does the prince remember?” Turning again, I looked at the Other.

“Of course he remembers.” Looking up, behind the Other was Thanos. “He remembers all of this and he remembers the pain.” An evil smile and dark chuckle slipped onto Thanos’s lips as he spoke.

“What do you want? We have no bargain,” I snap starting to fear my words as Thanos walks down the stairs towards me.

“We did. You would get to be king of Midgard if you could destroy it and bring me the Tesseract. You failed that mission _prince_ ,” Thanos’s words were cold and harsh.

“You had a bargain with him? That’s why you attacked Earth?” Strange was questioning.

“ _Had_. Don’t anymore,” I hissed.

“You failed, remember? I will not take your life on the agreement that you give me the Angel of Figures," Thanos's words cut through the uncomfortable ease that I had found for myself and made a sense of fear and panic take over.

“I will not give her to you, and even if I had wanted to it is not my place to hand her over and couldn’t if it was.” I replied confidently with a smile.

“You will do as is asked of you, Jotun,” I winced at the last word. _I hate my true heritage though I am beginning to come to terms with it._ “You belong to me until I have what I want from you,”

“You don’t own me.” I snapped.

“Yes I do,” Thanos spat at me.

“Loki, don’t. We can’t hand her to him,” Strange’s words cut through the fear that Thanos was using as he pointed to Thanos’s hand. The infinity gauntlet sat there with the soul stone already in its place.

“You have 24 hours to give me the Angel of Figures. If you have not, she will be taken forcibly and any who stand in the way will be killed,” Thanos stated in a dark, cold voice. The Other waved his hand again and the darkness passed, leaving Strange and I in the meeting room in Stark Tower.

“Well, always good to meet an old friend again.” I spoke sarcastically.

“We need to find her,” Strange stated, ignoring my last comment.

“Should we not tell the precious Avengers?” I questioned mockingly, earning a glare from Strange.

_***Your POV***_

“Where are we going?” I asked (FMN) as he flew ahead of me. He paused his flight to answer before continuing.

“What do you mean ‘You’re in danger’?” He made no signs of stopping and did not answer my question.

 _‘Where are you?’_ The, now, familiar voice of Loki questioned me through my mind.

 _‘I don’t know. (FMN) wants me to follow him, so I am.’_ I answered as I continued to use Libra as (FMN) made turns and weaves sticking to the air currents that help him to fly.

 _‘You need to come to Stark Tower. Bring (FMN) with you.’_ Strange’s voice cut through my mind.

 _‘I can’t. (FMN) refuses to go anywhere near America.’_ I responded. (FMN) started to fly lower and was heading down to a mountain.

 _‘Well, at least we know you are not in America.’_ Strange sounded desperate.

“(FMN). Why are we not with Loki and Strange?” The cape stopped flying as he stopped on the mountains side. After some rustling and explaining, I understood.

 _‘We won’t be coming back until the Shape Shifter is gone.’_ I answered and waited for a response.

 _‘Shape Shifter?’_ The two responded in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

“Who is the shape shifter?” I asked. The cloak in front of me has been quiet ever since we left Karma-Taj. Even my questioning has done nothing. I sighed.

“Go. You miss Strange. Go back to him,” The cloak turned to face me and shook a little bit in an attempt to say no.

“You are giving me the silent treatment (FMN). You miss him, go,” The cloak hesitated before surrounding me in a hug. When he moved back he made some rustling noises.

“I will be fine. I will use Gemini to keep myself safe. Go,” The cloak gave me a quick hug and then left my side. Returning to the sky and flying back to America, back to Strange. The cold snow of the mountain was worrying and something about it put me on edge now that I am alone. Splitting into two with the use of Gemini, I felt some ease and comfort with there being someone else. Even if it is just an illusion.

A slight crunch of snow behind me, lead to me turning around ready to fight, but there was no one behind me. The slight crunch of someone walking on the snow continued and only got louder. Both I and the illusion were waiting for the sound to pass or the creature to attack when it stopped. I look around and still see no one.

“Hello?” My voice wavered as I spoke.

“Hel-” A hand covered my mouth and forced me back. Instinct kicked in and I bit down on the hand.

“OW! What the Hel was that for?” I turned to face the god of Mischief.

“Seriously? You just scared me and you’re complaining?” I glared at him.

 _‘What are you doing?’_ I waited for a response.

 _‘Who?’_ I heard both men say in unison.

 _‘Loki.’_ I answered.

 _‘Helping Strange with a torn (FMN) at Stark Tower. Why?’_ Loki replied, worry lacing his thought.

 _‘Oh fuck.’_ The ‘Loki’ in front of me wrapped a hand around my neck and tightened.

 _‘(Y/N)! What’s wrong?’_ I couldn’t focus on Loki and Strange’s voices as they yelled thoughts at me. I was panicking for my life. Bringing my knee up hard into his groin, ‘Loki’ fell to the ground. I told the illusion to run and used Libra to fly away.

The energy I was using to keep up two zodiacs was exhausting. I watch ‘Loki’ from the sky as he ran after the illusion after getting up from the snow. Feeling weak, I end the use of Gemini and end the use of Libra as I land on a different mountain top.

 _‘(Y/N)?!_ ’ I heard Strange yell in thought.

 _‘Sorry. I’m here.’_ I replied.

‘ _What the Hel just happened?’_ Loki questioned.

 _‘I’ll answer that in a moment. How’s (FMN)?’_ I questioned. I could feel the silence and dread.

 _‘We don’t know how to fix him and he is no longer moving,’_ Strange’s words were mournful and I couldn’t help but cry as I fell to my knees.

 _‘(Y/N). What happened?’_ Loki’s voice was distressed.

 _‘I think the Shape Shifter has already left Stark Tower. I don’t have the energy to get back and I don’t know where I am. Just that I am on a mountain,’_ My thoughts were quavering as I rocked myself back and forth crying.

 _‘Why don’t you have enough energy?’_ Loki questioned.

 _‘Fight with a shape shifter in your form,’_ I replied.

 _‘Strange is trying to find you,_ ’ Loki stated.

 _‘I’ll be waiting,’_ I continued to cry as the presence in my head faded.

I heard the sound of a portal opening after an hour or so of waiting. The snow had numbed my thoughts and my pain. Standing up, I turned to see Strange without (FMN) and the pain ripped through me again. I collapsed back to the ground crying.

“Come on,” Strange encouraged softly as he picked me up and carried me through the portal. The warmth of the Tower and the warmth given off by Strange didn’t help the pain of (FMN) not being whole.

“Loki. Move the books,” Strange’s voice was soothing as my head rested on his chest. The sound of books being dropped onto the floor was followed by Strange placing me on a soft surface.

“What happened?” Loki questioned.

“She was like this when I found her,” Strange replied.

“(Y/N)? What happened?” Loki was kneeling next to me as he spoke. Strange standing nearby.

“I don’t know. (FMN) went into his shut down state after we got to the mountain. I told him to come back here. He left and then I was attacked by someone who looked like you,” I pointed to Loki as I spoke.

“Then you told me that (FMN) had stopped,” My voice cracked and I sobbed. Feeling the need to cry but having no tears left to shed, I forced my body to shut down to recuperate from the loss.


	8. Chapter 8

Strange’s POV  
I watched as (Y/N) started to turn to marble. Her eyes hazed over as her legs turned to the same white marble that she was when we first found her. Her hair, her arms and her clothes all turning into that same marble as she breathed for the last time. A final tear fell from her left eye as her face turned to marble rendering her a statue once more.  
“Why? Why did she do that?” Loki’s voice was cracking.  
“I don’t know.” I knelt down next to Loki who had been holding her hand when she changed.  
“There has to be something we can do.” Loki looked to me. I could see a broken man in front of me.  
“There is nothing we can do.” I responded. I saw a change in Loki’s eyes and his body language change. He sat up straighter and tried to pull his hand back away from (Y/N). His hand was stuck in (Y/N)’s grip so his body was pulled back. I reached out to help him but he snapped at me.  
“I don’t need your help.” He hissed. He yanked his hand away from (Y/N), ripping it out of her grip. He stood up and stalked away.  
“What’s his problem?” I turned to look at the new voice.  
“Well. This.” I motioned to (Y/N) in front of me to Steve.  
“What happened to her?” Steve had worry lacing his tone.  
“Something killed my cloak and she did this.” I felt a tug as I thought about (FMN). There has to be a way of bringing him back. Maybe it would bring back (Y/N). Standing up I walked to the mass of red cloth that used to be (FMN) and picked it up. I took him back to Karma-Taj and into the library to Wong.  
“Wong?” I called out for the librarian, my friend.  
“Strange?” I turned quickly to look at Mordo.  
“Mordo. I thought you were leaving.” I felt a sense of unease about holding my relic dead in my arms in front of my friend.  
“I was, but someone talked me back into it.” He replied.  
“Who?” I questioned.  
“The Ancient One. She told me, in my sleep, that I needed to come back. What happened to the cloak?” He pointed to (FMN).  
“(FMN) was attacked.” I replied.  
“(FMN)?” Mordo questioned.  
“It’s the cloaks actual name. Given to him by the Angel of Figures.” I looked down to the cloth in my hands.  
“How do you know that? No one has known that for millennia’s.” Mordo walked closer to me.  
“The Angel of Figures was awake.” I placed down the cloth on the desk next to me.  
“Was?” Mordo inquired.  
“She turned herself back to marble after this happened.” I motioned to (FMN).  
“I know how you can wake her up again, if she was awake and shut down from loss, I know how we can wake her up.” Mordo spoke.  
“How?” I inquired.  
“I need to see her.” I opened a portal as soon as the words left Mordo’s mouth. We walked into the room and there was the Other standing over (Y/N)’s body. He looked up and before I could do anything he left.  
“Who was that Strange?” Mordo questioned.  
“He’s called the Other.” I answered. We walked over to (Y/N) and Mordo knelt down in front of her. I was too busy watching to notice Loki walk in.  
“What are you doing?” Loki questioned with a deep, calm voice startling Mordo and I.  
“Who’s he?” Mordo asked pointing to Loki.  
“Norse god.” I stated nonchalantly.  
“Norse god? I am the god of Mischief and Lies. I am Loki of Asgard.” Loki started.  
“Yeah, be quiet. I have a headache now.” Loki shut up as we both looked to (Y/N) who was awake again and covering her eyes.  
“Next time you tell a relic that one of her friends died, respect the fact that she will need time to calm down.” Mordo pointed out while standing up.  
“Thank you Mordo.” I walked over to (Y/N)’s side and knelt down.  
“Shush.” (Y/N) moved her hand and put a finger to my lips. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her eyes and grabbed the one on my lips as well, taking them into my hands. They were soft and warm.  
“Are you feeling better?” Loki’s voice startled me again as he knelt down beside me.  
“A little. Where is (FMN)?” (Y/N)’s voice was quiet and she looked over to me.  
“Karma-Taj. Why?” I questioned her.  
“I can fix him. I can bring him back.” She finished. Her voice became harsh and seemed to echo slightly.  
“Are you okay?” Loki questioned again. (Y/N) opened her eyes and the green was gone from her eyes revealing a startling crimson colour.  
“Fine.” She hissed.  
“Do you remember what happened when you turned back to marble?” I inquired.  
“Yes.” (Y/N) seethed.  
“What did the Other do when he was here?” I encouraged.  
“The Other was here?” Loki asked.  
“Something not so good.” The green came back into her eyes as she answered before being removed again by the invading crimson. I went to Karma-Taj and brought back (FMN) from the temple, placing him in (Y/N)’s lap. She was sitting up but leaning heavily on Loki’s shoulder.  
“Why do you think you can fix him?” Loki inquired.  
“I made him. Do you think I wouldn’t know how to fix him? Do you think this is the first time he has been damaged?” She asked in a defensive tone.  
“We were just curious (Y/N).” I answered. She sighed and nodded her head. (Y/N) picked up (FMN) and held him close to her chest before talking in Latin.  
“His lacrimis vitam emendent referantur. Adolere Sagittis perdere ferro. Et animam meam quod parcens tuam. Et alligate sarciri.” A soft glow emanated outwards from her chest, encasing (FMN). When the glow finished (Y/N) released (FMN) who started to hover, before hugging her then flying onto my shoulders in an embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking back to (Y/N) and Loki with (FMN) on his back Strange smiled. (Y/N) smiled her green eyes shining before the crimson took hold. Mordo had left through another portal back to Karma-Taj.  
“(Y/N) are you alright?” Strange questioned.  
“Such a repetitive question.” (Y/N) states. Her voice, dark and void of emotion, echoes through the room. “Anyone would think that no one is fine. That everyone will die.” (Y/N) lifts off of the ground and flies out of the room straight to the roof. Loki and Strange run after her and past other Avengers.  
On the rooftop, (Y/N) hovers as a portal opens below her.  
“What is she doing?” Loki questions. The footsteps of the other Avengers coming up to the rooftop can be heard. As the footsteps cease, (Y/N) kneels down in front of the portal and Thanos emerges.  
“Who is that?” Strange asks.  
“What have you done to her?!” Loki yells and Thanos smirks.  
“She is but entertainment. Very powerful entertainment.” Thanos answers before (Y/N) stands up again and turns to everyone. Her hair is now black and her eyes red.  
“Kill them.” Thanos tells her nonchalantly and a smirk spreads onto her face.  
“With pleasure.” (Y/N) replies. She shoots forwards with fire twisting around her hands and lands a punch to Loki’s jaw forcing him to the ground. She turns and lands a kick to Thor’s chest sending Thor flying backwards and into the small wall.  
“(Y/N)!” Strange yells while he creates a whip with his magic. (Y/N) turns to face him and her smirk broadens.  
“Wanna play?” (Y/N) questions is a small childish voice before throwing a large chunk of the roof at Strange. Caught off guard, (FMN) dragged Strange out of the way while Steve and Tony distracted (Y/N). Clint readied an arrow to knock (Y/N) out while Thor and Loki tried to get off the ground.  
“Half a pound of tuppenny rice, half a pound of treacle. That’s the way the money goes, pop! goes the weasel.” (Y/N) sang in a slower pace and lower tone making the song creepy and even scary. Steve aimed a punch at (Y/N) but she grabbed his hand. Yanking it towards her, Steve fell forwards and (Y/N) head butted him knocking Steve out.  
“Every night when I go out, the monkey’s on the table. Take a stick and knock it off, pop! goes the weasel.” (Y/N) continued now laughing manically as she gripped Mjolnir and Thor couldn’t get it back.  
Clint released the arrow but (Y/N) blocked it with Mjolnir before throwing the hammer at Clint. The hammer just missed Clint but nicked Nat’s leg sending her over the edge of the roof. Clint jumped after her before using an arrow to save both of them. On the roof, (Y/N) had ripped the helmet off of Tony’s Iron Man suit and had downed Thor again. Strange used the whip to bind (Y/N)’s legs together while Loki used magic to bind her arms and hands.  
(Y/N) snapped the bonds and grabbed hold of the whip Strange had pulling him towards her. Strange let go of the whip and spawned two shields instead.  
“Up and down the city road in and out the Eagle. That’s the way the money goes, pop! goes the weasel.” (Y/N) laughed manically.  
“Good job. (Y/N) destroy the building. That should kill these pests.” Thanos ordered.  
“Of course Thanos.” (Y/N) put her hands out and before anyone could get to her, the building started to tremble and crack.  
“(Y/N) stop!” Loki yells. The green of her eyes appears for a moment and the building stops trembling before the red comes back and the building continues to break. Loki and Strange tried to run forwards when the building collapsed. Everyone started falling while (Y/N) and Thanos teleported.  
Thor caught Loki before he fell to his death and the unconscious Steve while Strange and Stark got Natasha, Clint and Bruce out of the crumbling building. The building fell to the ground with a loud bang and dust billowing around the area where Stark Tower had stood.  
“What happened to her?” Stark yelled at Loki and Strange.  
“Someone has control over her through an artificial means.” Strange answered.  
“She’s got no soul.” Loki responded.  
“What?” Thor inquired as everyone looked at Loki.  
“Her eyes. They were not their normal colour they were crimson. Her voice was not her own. She has no soul.” Loki explained. Recognition covered Thor’s face while everyone else stared at Loki incredulously.  
“What did you do to her, Loki?” Strange growled.  
“I assume my brother did nothing as he does not have the Soul Stone.” Thor defended before Loki could snap at Strange.  
“I am not your brother!” Loki snapped at Thor.  
“You have to be kidding. Your telling me that the relic is under control of someone else because her soul was removed?” Stark asked with obvious distrust.  
“Yes you daft idiot.” Loki snapped before stalking away from the group.  
“Where do you think you’re going?!” Natasha yelled.  
“I’m not staying with pathetic mortals that can’t grasp simple things.” Loki replied before turning a corner nearby and creating an illusion of a new appearance and blending into the crowd.  
“Well, now we have to find him before he does something and we have to find the relic.” Stark huffs.  
“She has a name!” Strange yells at Stark.  
“And IT just tried to kill us and destroyed the tower!” Stark snapped.  
“She is not in control!” Strange defended before storming off.  
“And where are you going?” Natasha sighed.  
“Away from this egocentric maniac.” Strange snapped before flying off. Strange tried to contact (Y/N) but hit a brick wall every time he tried. He tried to get in contact with Loki but had the same results.


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV  
“Very good, (Y/N).” Thanos commented as he watched (Y/N) as she swayed with the wind. So powerful. So strong. So deadly. (Y/N) turned and gave Thanos a curt nod.  
“Want to have some fun?” He questioned. She looked up and a dark, sinister smirk crossed onto her lips.  
“Tell me what you need Lord Thanos.” (Y/N) bowed to him and a smirk crept onto Thanos’s face as she stood back up.  
“I need the power stone.” He stated and her body language changed to one of excitement. Perfect. “One condition: If you have the chance, kill Gamora.” Thanos spat as as he spoke about the treacherous traitor.  
“Of course.” Thanos watched as she ran and jumped from the cliff’s edge. (Y/N) flew through air currents to the current location of the, Guardians of the Galaxy. Landing on the solid ground outside their ship (Y/N) looks around. There is no wind, as she had stopped it, and her movements were quiet as she walked up to the door.  
Resting her hand on the mechanisms for the door to the ship, (Y/N) uses water to short out the circuits. The door opens and she creeps into the ship. The dark metal walls curve in a circular form around her. The floor, though cold, felt used and home like. Moving silently (Y/N) came to a room with a circular area on the floor that looked like it would project holograms. Looking around and listening closely, (Y/N) moves around the contraption and heads down a corridor.  
“You put your turd in my bed, I shave you!” The voice of Peter Quill yells out. (Y/N) sneaks closer to the noise and looks around the corner to see a racoon standing on its back legs and dressed.  
“It won't be my turd it'll be one of Drax's.” (Y/N) had to hold in a laugh before she realised that the racoon had just spoken. (Y/N) saw another being.  
“Haha! Yes I have famously huge turds.” The man Drax replied. (Y/N) tried not to laugh as the comment. Looking further into the room, (Y/N) saw a lady with green skin and knew that she was Gamora.  
“I am Groot.” A small baby-like voice cried.  
“What do you mean ‘intruder’?” (Y/N) moved back around the corner and that’s when she saw the little tree like figure pointing at her.  
“I am Groot.” The tree thing cried again. Hearing the sounds of feet running to the tree thing, (Y/N) turned and ran back the way she had come. Turning down yet another hallway, she ran as quietly as she could. Something caught her eye and she turned and looked at it to see a purple glowing stone.  
“Power Stone.” (Y/N) whispered before quickly grabbing it from the table and continuing to run. She could hear the fast footsteps of people behind her. Turning a corner, (Y/N) saw the exit and sprinted for it. Upon exiting the cold wind howled and (Y/N) had to calm her breathing before flying away with Libra’s powers.  
“She can fly?” The voice said. (Y/N) looked to see the Guardians standing and watching as she flew back to Thanos.  
“You return in one piece I see.” Thanos stated as he watched (Y/N) land in front of him before kneeling down.  
“I have brought you the Power Stone Lord Thanos. It is yours.” (Y/N) opened her hand to reveal the purple stone to Thanos, head still bowed.  
“Good.” Thanos smirked as he grabbed the Power Stone and added it to the gauntlet. “You are doing well.” Thanos laughed at just how easy it was to gain control over the Angel of Figures and just how easy it was to manipulate and order her around.  
“Thank you Lord Thanos.” (Y/N) stated.  
“Do you ever feel like returning to your…‘owners’?” Thanos questioned with venom lacing his voice.  
“Yes. But that is because I am only awake because of them. Otherwise, I do not care for them.” (Y/N) stated. Thanos laughed.  
“Good, because at some point you will have to kill Strange. I will need the Time Stone, but not just yet.” Thanos spoke.  
“Of course Lord Thanos.” (Y/N) answered.  
“Thanos. Loki wishes to speak with you.” The Other’s voice cut in. Thanos snapped around to face the other who cowered away from his master.  
“I will not speak to a failure. Get rid of him.” Thanos yelled. The Other cowered.  
“Of course sir.” The other sulked away quickly from Thanos and back to where he came from.  
“You will never speak to Loki or Stephen Strange again (Y/N), not unless I give you permission. Am I understood?” Thanos spat, rage still going through him after the Other’s interruption and Loki wanting to speak to him again.  
“Perfectly.” (Y/N) replied.  
“Stand.” Thanos ordered. (Y/N) stood without question and looked to Thanos.  
“May I rest Lord Thanos?” (Y/N) questioned.  
“You need rest?” Thanos asked baffled. (Y/N) nodded, before looking back to Thanos awaiting his reply to her request.  
“One more thing and then you may rest.” Thanos declared.  
“Name it.” (Y/N) responded before walking over to a puddle that lay on the solid ground just a few short metres from Thanos.  
“Retrieve the Space Stone and then you may rest.” Thanos proposed as he watched the relic carefully. Awaiting for a betrayal that never came.  
“I’m already leaving.” (Y/N) said before sinking into the puddle and out of Thanos’s sight. Thanos smirked at how easy the future would be. With (Y/N) under his control, nothing would stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki’s POV  
I walked around the filthy streets of the pathetic realm and it made me feel isolated and brought back memories of being under Thanos’s control.  
Loki.  
I ignored the voice of Stephen Strange and continued walking away. Mortals ran quickly around their cement, metal and glass world ignoring others as they went. I moved down an alley way and headed towards the farthest point from Stark Tower when the mortals Central Park came into view. The noise followed no pattern as the mortals moved in random patterns.  
A loud noise sounded through the common noise and an assortment of colours had flown around my eyes. The weightless feeling left as the gold room had come into view.  
“Odin wishes to speak with you.” Heimdall said as guards dragged me towards the castle.  
“What have I done this time?” I questioned sarcastically. The guards led me down the bifrost and into the city. People stopped and stared. I smirked at all the sight seers and they would quickly move off. The doors to the throne room opened as the guards forced me inside.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” I questioned sarcastically as the guards released me and left the throne room.  
“The woman you have been with. Who is she?” Odin commanded.  
“Woman? What woman?” I asked with a smirk.  
“Now is not the time for games Loki. Who is the mortal?” Odin spoke already getting frustrated.  
“Hmm. Oh that woman. I do believe that she is none of your business old man.” I turned around and looked at some of the pillars and the artworks that covered the walls.  
“Fine. Do you know of Thanos?” Odin’s words made me stop dead.  
“Why?” I inquired, my voice low and dark as I turned to face Odin.  
“I do believe that is none of your business.” Odin mocked. I growled at Odin.  
“She is one of many relics. Things that the mortals made to control some of their more powerful magic. She is the most powerful.” I seethed.  
“Thanos has used the Soul Stone to remove her soul. She has collected one of the other Infinity Stones and now heads to Asgard for the Space Stone.” Odin answered. Taken aback by this I had moved closer to Odin.  
“Where is she?” I asked.  
“Do you care for this mortal?” Odin smirked when I did not answer.  
“She will be killed if she enters Asgard’s borders.” Odin smirked.  
“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” I yelled at him. Guards held me back when I tried to attack Odin.  
“Father. You sent for me.” Thor’s voice boomed as the doors opened.  
“You are needed on Asgard to protect the Tesseract. There is a certain person after it and they must be stopped at any cost.” Odin announced. Thor nodded before he turned to leave.  
“Brother?” Thor noticed me and headed over.  
“I am NOT your Brother!” I seethed. Thor dropped his head a little. I sighed.  
“I am sorry Thor.” I started and this perked up everyone’s ears. “I am on edge as Odin has just condemned (Y/N) to death.” I concluded.  
“WHAT?!” Thor yelled as he snapped to Odin. This made Odin flinch back.  
“He lies Thor.” Odin defended.  
“Loki has never lied about (Y/N) and I doubt he ever will.” Thor defended. “He cares for her and is very fair and just around her.” Thor finished.  
“And how would you know?” Odin snipped.  
“I have seen him when she is around and when she is not. If you kill her, he will kill you and I will not stop him.” Thor announced.  
“Thank you,” I hesitated a moment. “Thank you brother.” Thor turned to me and a smile creeped onto his face.  
“She will destroy Asgard and you are happy for that to happen?” Odin raged.  
“No she won’t.” I offered.  
“And what would you know traitor?” Odin seethed.  
“We need Stephen Strange.” Thor said before flying to Heimdall to get Strange.  
“You cannot kill her Odin.” I replied when the room became quiet.  
“Yes I can. And she will die.” Odin snapped. An orange portal opened in the middle of the throne room before Thor and Strange walked through. Strange looked over to me.  
“What did he do this time?” Strange inquired.  
“I attempted to attack Odin after he condemned (Y/N) to death.” I answered. Strange looked shell shocked at this before he glared at Odin.  
“Why am I here?” He inquired.  
“You can help to stop (Y/N). She is on her way here for the Space Stone.” Thor answered as he motioned to the guards holding me. They released my arms and moved back.  
“Why is she after the Space Stone?” Strange questioned.  
“She is under Thanos’s control and he has been trying to get all of the Infinity Stones.” I answered.  
“She has already taken an Infinity Stone. Thanos now has the Soul and another Infinity Stone.” Thor added. Thor started to walk out of the Throne room so Strange and I followed.  
“If he is after the Infinity Stones then they will come after the Time Stone.” Strange pointed out.  
“True. It means he will also be after the Reality Stone and the Mind Stone. We know where the Time and the Mind Stones are but we do not know the location of the Reality Stone.” Thor stated.  
“If we can, we stop (Y/N) here, before she gets the Space Stone. Find a way of getting her out from under Thanos’s control and then keep Thanos from getting the remaining Infinity Stones.” I offered as a plan. The other two looked at me before nodding. We all headed down the corridors towards the weapons vault where the Tesseract sits and hopefully will remain.


	12. Chapter 12

Third Person POV  
Loki and Stephen stood in front of the weapons vault while Thor tried to open the doors.  
“That will not work.” Strange commented.  
“No shit Sherlock.” Loki mocked. Loki flicked his hand and the doors opened. The weapons vault looked untouched and as though no one had entered.  
“Thanks for opening the door for me.” A feminine voice called. All three men turned to see (Y/N) saunter down the stairs towards them.  
“Why are you doing this Lady (Y/N)?” Thor boomed. (Y/N) smiled in an innocent way as she moved closer to Thor.  
“I am doing as I am told. My master would not be happy if I were bad.” She whispered in his ear before biting his shoulder as she transformed into a lion. Thor stepped back from the lion as she prowled towards Loki. (Y/N) pounced but went right through the illusion, falling straight into the water. Loki emerged from the shadows in Jotun form, freezing the water with (Y/N) still in it.  
“You think this will stop me?” (Y/N) chuckled deeply as the ice began to melt around her form before turning to steam.  
“Stop (Y/N). You are helping someone who wants to enslave the universe.” Strange implored her. (Y/N) only laughed as the steam clouded the room.  
“You cannot stop me.” (Y/N) chuckled, voice low and hollow.  
“You cannot win.” (Y/N) continued her voice in a new part of the vault.  
“You will lose.” She whispered in Loki’s ear before laughing menacingly as though fading out of reality. The three men turned around as her laughter seemed to move from place to place. Never stopping.  
“(Y/N), you can beat his control.” Loki tried. The steam in the room cleared a little and the three men saw (Y/N) staring at Loki from the bottom of the stairs. The men moved closer to her but stopped when they saw chains put around her wrists, ankles and throat.  
“Take her to the dungeons.” Odin’s voice ordered through the remaining steam. (Y/N) struggled against the chains and the guards holding her. She was dragged up the stairs and taken left towards the dungeon entrance.  
“Let her go!” Loki growled at Odin.  
“No. She is a danger and a threat to Asgard and the rest of the nine realms. She will be interrogated for information and then executed. None of you are allowed to see her.” Odin commanded before turning and heading out of the weapons vault leaving the sounds of Loki yelling and cussing at Odin.  
“He won’t let her go brother.” Thor stated in defeat.  
“He must. She has done no wrong.” Loki snapped as he paced back and forth.  
“Loki, there is nothing we can do just yet. If they can get information about Thanos or his whereabouts then we can get help her and stop Thanos.” Strange offered. Loki stopped and sighed in defeat.  
“You’re right but they will torture her. They won’t stop until she dies or talks.” Loki replied as he sat on the stairs.  
“Brother, it might release her from Thanos’s control. Think of it in a different light.” Thor reasoned. Loki nodded slightly.  
In the dungeon, (Y/N) had been re-chained with the magic restraining cuffs and in the same cell Loki had previously been in to stop magic from being used.  
“Where is Thanos?” A guard asked as two other guards ripped the back of her shirt apart, exposing the flesh.  
“In the universe.” (Y/N) replied cockily. The main guard raised a cat-o-nine-tails and brought it down hard on (Y/N)’s back making her wince as the leather knots dug in to her skin; piercing it.  
“I’ll ask again. Where is Thanos?” The guard asked now smirking.  
“Where he is.” (Y/N) answered again. She winced in pain as the whip came down again. Blood started to trickle from the wounds.  
“How about this, you tell me what I want to know and I won’t hurt you and you can go free. Deal?” The guard asked.  
“By free you mean have me executed and that doesn’t stop your men from hurting me either. I think I’ll pass. The longer I annoy you the longer I live. Win, win.” (Y/N) laughed. The guard motioned to the guards holding her and they nodded. Lifting the chains and hoisting them over a bar above her they yanked her hands high above her head. The guards then ripped off her clothes leaving her in her underwear and bra.  
“Try again. Tell me where Thanos is.” The guard ordered.  
“Row, row, row your boat.” (Y/N) started to sing as the whip came down again and again, tearing her flesh apart.  
“Are you going to tell me where Thanos is yet?” The guard asked hours later exhausted from all the lashings. (Y/N)’s head was dropped forwards as her shoulders shook slightly.  
“N-no.” She stammered out audibly in lots of pain. The guard smirked and grabbed a jug from the side of the room.  
“What is in there?” (Y/N) started to struggle against her bonds again as the guard got up right behind her. For a moment the liquid was just cold but soon it started to sting as it hit the open wounds.  
“Oh, just vinegar.” The guard laughed as (Y/N) started to scream in agony. Once the jug was empty the guards left, leaving (Y/N) in her tied up position. (Y/N) cried herself to sleep as the wounds continued to sting from the vinegar.  
“What are they doing to her?” Strange asked Loki and Thor as they sat in the gardens watching the sun set.  
“Probably whipping at the moment but that scream, they probably poured a weak acid over the wounds. Something like vinegar or lemon juice.” Loki answered quietly.  
“What is wrong with the guards?” Stephen said in horror.  
“Nothing. It’s on Odin’s orders.” Thor pointed out mournfully before another one of (Y/N)’s screams cut through the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephen sat on the balcony with his head in his hands with Loki on his left. An ear splitting scream broke the mournful silence between the men. Loki stopped drinking and Stephen shook his head as the scream ended.  
“We have to be able to do something by now.” Stephen whispered as another scream pierced the drowning silence.  
“Like what? If we brake her out, she will still go after the Infinity Stones. She will still be under Thanos’s power. If we leave her she continues to be tortured. There is not really anything we can do.” Loki responded as he looked into the half full chalice of wine in his hands.  
“What if we spoke to her? We could convince her to fight off Thanos’s control,” Stephen snapped to Loki and off of the seat on the balcony. “We could help her out of this predicament and then we have her back. She is no longer on the wrong side, she can help bring Thanos down.”  
“Only one problem with that but a very brilliant idea,” Loki started as he looked sarcastically over his shoulder looking at Stephen as another scream made the two wince. “We. Do not. Have. The Soul Stone.” Loki said with emphasis after the scream ended.  
“We could get it.” Stephen tried.  
“We would need (Y/N) to tell us where Thanos is. I can only get to him via telepathy. I can’t physically approach him. You cannot get to him at all unless you know where he is.” Loki pointed out sighing as he stood up, throwing the chalice over the balcony where it vanished in a green cloud.  
“Let’s go talk to her.” Loki stated as he left to the dungeons, Stephen following close behind. The two men walked down the long corridors, avoiding the guards.  
(Y/N) waited for the next attack on her body and her mind. The main guard smirked as the other guards finished tying up (Y/N). Her arms high above her head. Her mouth gagged. Her legs tied to the walls separating them.  
“You will nod your head or you will shake your head in understanding. Understood?” The guard questioned and (Y/N) nodded hesitantly.  
“Good,” The guard smirked. “Do you work for Thanos?”  
(Y/N) did not move her head and the whip came down hard on her back, reopening the wounds of the last few days.  
“Do you work for Thanos?” The guard asked again. (Y/N) still did not move her head again. This time the whip did not crack against bare flesh. Instead a blade puncture down through her upper thigh causing a muffled scream. He ripped the blade to the side causing the serrated edge to rip through her flesh.  
“You will tell me what I want to know.” The guard whispered in her ear. (Y/N) shook her head and screamed as the blade dug into her side.  
“TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!” The guard yelled in (Y/N)’s ear making her wince before struggling against her bonds screaming as he sunk the blade further into her side.  
“DO YOU WORK FOR THANOS?!” The guard yelled. (Y/N) shook her head slightly. The guard huffed as he removed the gag.  
“You will now tell me who you work for.” The guard commanded.  
“I-I di-don’t w-work for an-any-anyone. I a-am own-owned n-not e-emp-emplyed.” (Y/N) stammered.  
“Well then,” The guard got right up next to (Y/N)’s face. “Who owns you?”  
(Y/N) shook her head before spitting at the guard. “I will not tell you.”  
“Oh, you will tell me.” The guard grabbed the dagger removing it from her left side and plunging it into her right hip, penetrating the flesh and bone causing (Y/N) to scream louder than before.  
“Who. Owns. You?” The guard punctuated. (Y/N), already crying as she waited for the next blow, shook her head in defiance.  
“Never.” She whispered out before a clenched fist collided with her face snapping her head to the side with a crack.  
“Tell me you whore.” The guard seethed.  
“No.” (Y/N) hissed out. The guard grabbed her hair and yanked it back, opening her neck up to him. Before taking a blade across it. Deep enough to hurt and draw blood, but not enough to kill. The two guards walked back in and the head guard nodded to them.  
Grabbing a tool each all three guards tortured (Y/N) until her voice wore out, her throat raw and bleeding. Her wrists ripped and torn from struggling and her body dripping with enough blood to fill a chalice every few minutes.  
“You will talk you ungrateful slut.” One guard seethed as he dug a blade deep into her chest between her ribs causing her body to heave as she tried to cry.  
“Leave us.” A voice commanded. The guards moved away from (Y/N) quickly and nodded before leaving, daggers still in (Y/N)’s side. Looking up, (Y/N) watched as a green glow surrounded Odin; Loki and Stephen were left standing in front of her.  
“(Y/N)!” Both men moved to her side and tried to treat her wounds. Blood dripped down her back, sides, arms and legs over dried blood. (Y/N) winced as Stephen poured alcohol over the stab wound on her leg splitting her dry, blistered lips.  
“She needs water.” Stephen pointed out. Loki turned to his Jotun form and created ice on the walls and floor of the cell. Grabbing some he took it to (Y/N) as he returned to his normal form and crushed it as he put it in her mouth.  
“When is the next lot of guards?” Stephen asked while Loki tended to the bleeding from her side.  
“I don’t know. I’ll go check.”


	14. Chapter 14

“(Y/N), where is Thanos?” Stephen questioned while Loki walked off to check for guards.  
“I am so sorry. I- I didn’t know what I was doing. I…I couldn’t stop it.” (Y/N) sobbed out as she looked to the ground her voice cracking as she forced herself to speak. Stephen was caught off by her words.  
“What do you mean?” Stephen questioned after finishing the last bandage on her body and legs.  
“T-Thanos. He…He told me to do things.” (Y/N) started to sob uncontrollably. Stephen removed the chains on her body and legs before reaching up to untie her wrists.  
“Shit happens. Relax, I’m going to remove the chains from your wrists so I can bandage them for you.” Stephen said as he began removing the chains. (Y/N) nodded as she waited. The sound of chains falling onto the floor and (Y/N) with them, made Stephen kneel down and start bandaging up her wrists.  
“What happened to you?” Stephen questioned as he looked at her bandaged body.  
“Thanos still takes over my mind, he wouldn’t let me answer the questions to end my suffering.” Managed in a quiet voice. Looking to the floor in shame, (Y/N) moved her head away from Stephen.  
“Come on. I am not leaving you here to be killed.” Stephen stated as he helped (Y/N) off of the ground and onto her feet. The first few steps towards the cell’s exit were slow and resulted in many slips and falls.  
“Thank you Stephen.” (Y/N) managed to say.  
“That’s all right. Do you need some help to get up the stairs?” Stephen asked.  
“Why have you let her out?!” Loki questioned in shock as he ran towards the two.  
“She is not under Thanos’s control anymore.” Stephen defended. (Y/N) quirked her head towards him.  
“When did I ever say that?” (Y/N) laughed. Stephen and Loki looked to her as she smiled and laughed, pain hidden behind the mask of enjoyment.  
“(Y/N) don’t let him win.” Stephen begged.  
“One comment for the both of you. Know when you are beaten.” (Y/N) whispered before the alarm sounded to say there was a prisoner out of their cell. (Y/N) mockingly bowed before taking off running up the stairs with Loki and Stephen on her heels.  
“To the dungeons.” A distant voice could be heard saying as footsteps ran down the hall. (Y/N) turned into a doorway and ran down the new hall directly to the weapons vault. Loki and Stephen had lost her when she ran through the door as they had not seen her do so. They kept running down the first hall only to bump into the guards. Moving out of the way they started their search through the palace.  
(Y/N) walked through the weapons vault, heading straight for the blacked out room at the end near the destroyer, on the left of the Jotun Casket. Opening the door, the tesseract sat on pedestal in the centre of the room.  
“Hello gorgeous.” (Y/N) cooed. Walking over she picked up the tesseract before dropping it to the floor where it smashed. Looking through all the shards, (Y/N) found the piece she was looking for. The Space Stone. Grabbing it and running out of the weapons vault, (Y/N) ran for the palace exit.  
“Keep searching for her. Check everywhere.” Odin’s voice commanded from her left. (Y/N) turned and ran right before darting into the first door that appeared on the left. She entered a long hall with large gold doors at the end and a throne a few metres from her spot.  
“She would go to the weapons vault and then would need to get outside.” Loki’s voice spoke, echoing off of the Throne Room walls.  
“So do we wait for her outside the palace?” Stephen responded as footsteps joined the echo of the room. Loki and Stephen walked down the hall towards the doors.  
“We don’t know where she will leave the palace from. She could jump out of a window.” Loki said in exasperation. (Y/N) smirked before looking at the window behind the throne. She walked towards it silently, still holding the Space Stone as though her life depended on it.  
“(FMN) could find her.” Stephen said in a light bulb moment. He removed the cape from his shoulders and it just floated.  
“Find her.” Stephen encouraged.  
“He can’t sense me without my soul.” (Y/N) yelled out as she stood in the open window.  
“(Y/N) don’t be an idiot. Do not jump.” Loki said in emphasis.  
“What? You mean like this?” (Y/N) laughed out as she fell backwards out of the window. The rush of air flooding adrenalin into her blood in exhilaration. Using Libra, (Y/N) manipulated the air around her to fly away from Asgard and back to Thanos. Back to the comet where Thanos watched the universe pass him by. Back to the edge of Helheim.  
“You could park that bloody comet anywhere, so why on the other side of the fucking universe?” (Y/N) grumbled to herself as she flew away from Asgard back through the beauty of space and past the nine realms.  
“We need to get out of here.” Stephen said to Loki as the two watched (Y/N) fly away. Too fast for Stephen to catch and too fast for either to use magic to stop her.  
“Yeah. Let’s go see Heimdall.” Loki agreed and the two left the throne room as quick as they could, bumping into Thor on their way.  
“Where are you going brother?” Thor interrogated.  
“Back to Midgard. Best chance of stopping (Y/N) and Thanos, is on Midgard. They are going after the infinity stones, one is already on Midgard and there is a second right there.” Loki answered pointing to the Eye of Agamotto around Stephen’s neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape/non-con in this chapter

(Y/N) landed softly on the rocks of Thanos’s home. She walked quietly around the rocks standing in jagged directions. The soft pad of her feet echoing through the hurt silence.  
“Why have you taken so long?” Thanos’s voice boomed from behind (Y/N) making her jump as she turned to face her master. She handed him the Space Stone while he glared at her..  
“I was captured by Asgardian’s, Loki and Stephen Strange.” (Y/N) answered in a quiet voice. Thanos grabbed around (Y/N)’s neck and squeezed.  
“Stephen Strange was there?” Thanos hissed as he threw (Y/N) against a rock.  
“Y-yes.” (Y/N) stammered as she tried to stand up from the floor.  
“DID YOU BRING THE TIME STONE?!” Thanos raged as he picked her up and threw her at the rock again.  
“N…No.” (Y/N)’s voice broke as she cried when Thanos grabbed her around the neck again, forcing her into the rock.  
“The Time Stone was within your grasp and you didn’t grab it?” Thanos grabbed (Y/N)’s head and pushed it hard against the rock with a resounding thud.  
“No.” (Y/N) cried. Her head was forced back against the rock face.  
“You were caught trying to take what is rightfully mine.” Thanos bashed her head.  
“You did not grab the Time Stone.” Another forceful push of her head into the rocks before (Y/N) fell to the ground as Thanos released her.  
“You have failed me.” Thanos seethed as he pushed his foot onto (Y/N)’s neck, closing her airway. (Y/N) started to struggle against the force, scratching and punching his foot so she could try and get her breath back.  
“I-I’m so-” (Y/N) tried to get out but Thanos pushed his foot down harder.  
“SORRY! DOESN’T CUT IT! YOU WILL KILL WHOMEVER STANDS IN YOUR WAY OF THE REMAINING INFINITY STONES!” Thanos yelled as he put all of his weight on his foot on (Y/N)’s throat. (Y/N) whimpered silently as Thanos glowered at her.  
Thanos removed the weight from her throat and she turned onto her side choking and coughing as she breathed in deep breaths. Thanos kicked her in the side sending her back onto her back, her hands flying out from her body.  
“Do you understand?” Thanos questioned as he stood on her wrists, the sound of them breaking the only noise ending the deafening silence before (Y/N)’s scream joined it.  
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Thanos raged.  
“YES! YES I UNDERSTAND!” (Y/N) screamed in pain as tears flowed down her face. Thanos stepped off of her wrists and turned to walk back to his ‘throne’ while (Y/N) cried silently from the pain in the corner.  
“There are two Infinity Stones on Earth. They will be the last ones that you will retrieve for me.” Thanos ordered.  
“Y-yes Ma-Master.” (Y/N) whimpered as she tried to stand up.  
“I do like you calling me ‘Master’.” Thanos said in a dark voice. (Y/N) tensed as Thanos snapped back towards her, abandoning his original plan. He stalked over to (Y/N) who was moving away from Thanos.  
(Y/N) slipped on a rock and fell backwards onto the ground. Thanos walked up to (Y/N) and grabbed hold of (Y/N)’s shirt bringing her back to him.  
“I wonder how far a relic can go.” Thanos laughed as he grabbed (Y/N)’s wrists making her scream.  
“Don’t waste your voice, you’ll be doing plenty of screaming soon.” He whispered as he leaned over (Y/N)’s pinned form. (Y/N) thrashed trying to get away, wincing as she moved her hands but still trying to escape.  
“Don’t. Waste. Your. Energy.” Thanos tied up (Y/N)’s hands with chains and hoisted her off of the ground using some overhead rocks. Thanos grabbed (Y/N)’s shirt and tugged it slightly before ripping it off of her body with her bra.  
“D-don’t please.” (Y/N) begged as Thanos cupped one of her breasts softly. While massaging one breast, Thanos ran his free hand down (Y/N)’s body until it met the hem of her pants.  
“Don’t what? Enjoy myself? Don’t worry, I would not bring myself so low as to fuck a whore but that does not mean I won’t have some fun. You will enjoy this.” Thanos laughed in lust as (Y/N) squirmed under his touch.  
“I will not enjoy this.” (Y/N) seethed. Thanos was taken aback by this and removed his hand from (Y/N)’s body.  
“I order you to enjoy this.” Thanos raged as he hit (Y/N)’s face, sending her head flying to the side before squeezing her breasts painfully.  
“I will not.” (Y/N) spat through gritted teeth. Thanos removed the remainder of (Y/N)’s clothes and removed his armour.  
“You will do as I say or I will fuck you until you cannot move.” Thanos ordered hitting her in the face again.  
“I will do as you say, but not this.” (Y/N) spat as her eyes started to turn green. Thanos pulled (Y/N)’s body towards him, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist.  
“Yes you will.” Thanos spoke before forcefully thrusting himself into her. (Y/N) screamed as Thanos thrusted in and out of (Y/N) at a fast pace without letting her adjust to him.  
The sound of screaming, skin slapping skin and Thanos’s groans of pleasure echoed through the surroundings but others could hear. Stephen and Loki could feel (Y/N)’s presence in their minds as she fought the Soul Stones affects but now they could hear her screams of pain. They could hear the hurt in her voice. They could feel her uncomfortable and forceful removal of her virtue. And there was nothing that either could do as they sat in Stark Tower listening to her screams in their minds.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki and Strange sit at the bar in Stark Tower with alcohol being drunk at an alarming rate. They were still listening to the sounds in their mind from(Y/N) while they were forced to wait for the Avengers to get back from Sokovia where a mission had taken priority and Thor was asked to help.  
“How can we hear her?” Stephen asked in a barely audible whisper but the deafening silence of the tower made it sound like he was yelling.  
“She must be fighting the Soul Stone.” Loki answered before downing the remainder of his drink and pouring another. Stephen just stared at his fifth glass of scotch.  
“This is the only time I do not want to be able to hear her.” Stephen admitted as he sculled the full glass. Loki nodded his agreement as he drank. The elevator pinged and the two men turned to see the Avengers walking out with sorrow etched on their faces but smiles and light hearted comments were passed between them all.  
“Brother.” Thor boomed merrily as he walked over to Loki. Loki nodded which made the Avengers stop dead in their tracks as they watched Thor and Loki.  
“Yes Thor,” Loki replied as he finished his drink.  
“Wha-Why are you drinking brother? You are not one for alcohol.” Thor pointed out after changing his question.  
“We can hear (Y/N) and she is not in the best place right now.” Stephen answered for Loki. The two looked over to the group and saw two new faces.  
“Reindeer Games knows how to be polite?!” Stark asked mockingly and in shock.  
“To all who do not annoy me you mewling quim.” Loki snapped at Stark.  
“Brother, do not be harsh to the Man of Iron.” Thor said to Loki.  
“Loki, Stephen.” Cap started while Loki glared at Stark without acknowledging his brother’s comment. “This is Wanda Maximoff and the Vision.”  
A woman in red and a man with red skin nodded or smiled a small smile in greeting as their name was said. Loki and Stephen repeated the action but then Loki caught sight of the gem on the man’s head.  
“Is that, the Mind Stone?” Loki questioned nodding towards the gem.  
“Yes. The Mind Stone is part of what has given me life.” Vision responded politely.  
“You broke my sceptre?” Loki asked with disdain entering his voice as he looked between Thor and Stark.  
“Indeed brother, but for good purpose.” Thor stated and it calmed Loki enough for him to sit back and drink another whiskey.  
“Oh no.” Stephen said quietly as both he and Loki tensed.  
“What’s up with you two?” Clint asked as he walked behind the bar. “Huh, Tony, I hope you have a lot more alcohol.”  
Tony walked over to Clint to see the floor behind the bar covered in empty bottles of alcohol. “HOW THE HELL DID YOU DRINK ALL OF THIS?! THIS WAS MY AALCOHOL!” Tony cried.  
“Was.” Loki pointed out with a smirk before it fell.  
“(Y/N) is after the Infinity Stones. All of them. She will come to Midgard for the Mind Stone and the Time Stone.” Stephen spoke out which made the Avengers that hadn’t gone to bed gather around the bar.  
“Who is (Y/N)?” The new woman asked.  
“She is a very powerful relic that had her soul subdued and taken by a creature called Thanos. Thanos wants to collect all six Infinity Stones and as far as I know he has the Space and the Soul Stones.” Loki explained.  
“And what’s an Infinity Stone?” Steve Rogers asked.  
“The Tesseract was the home for the Space Stone which was being kept in the weapons vault of Asgard but (Y/N) broke in and stole it.” Thor explained.  
“And what are the Infinity Stones?” Steve inquired.  
“Space, the Tesseract. Mind, was Loki’s sceptre. Time,” Stephen held up the Eye of Agamotto as he explained.  
“Then there is Power and Soul.” Loki added.  
“And there is the Reality Stone. When I was in London fighting Malekith, he had the Aether inside of him which is now in the hands of the Collector.” Thor pointed out.  
“How do we get to the collector? We could get the Aether and bring it back here.” Steve questioned.  
“There is a group of people that protect the universe. They are called the Guardians of the Galaxy. We could ask them and I believe they have the Power Stone.” Thor noted.  
“Can you contact them?” Steve asked.  
“No but Heimdall can.” Thor realised. He stood up and headed to the elevator. “I will talk to Heimdall about contacting the Guardians and will bring back here the Aether and the Power Stone.”  
Thor left to the roof of the Tower leaving Loki, Stephen, Steve and Wanda at the bar. “We need to keep the Infinity Stones away from each other. It will make it harder for (Y/N) to get them and will make it easier for us to catch and detain her.” Loki commented.  
“Where would we hold a relic?” Steve questioned incredulously.  
“The same place you held me and SHIELD wished to hold Banner.” Loki answered. Steve nodded as he thought about it.  
“Okay. We send Vision and Wanda to Russia. Stephen, you and Loki go to England. When Thor gets back, Tony and I will take the Power Stone to China while Thor and Banner will take the Aether to New Zealand. That way Nat and Clint are still here to do missions for SHEILD.” Steve commanded. Vision and Wanda nodded as the two left to the elevator.  
“Take care with the Power Stone and do not touch it. It will kill you.” Loki warned as he and Stephen left through a portal into London.


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/N) lay on the ground as Thanos sat on his throne watching her wounds heal themselves at an above average speed.  
“You will retrieve the Reality Stone next.” Thanos ordered (Y/N). She nodded her understanding as she slowly tried to stand up. Using the nearby rocks as support, (Y/N) walked over to the edge of the rocks and leaned forwards, falling off of the edge.  
Her body, still sore and healing, groaned it’s protests against what she was doing but (Y/N) pushed through the ache and pain. (Y/N) watched the stars and space dust as she passed it by. Super Nova after Super Nova lit up the darkness that she passed through heading to the collector.  
(Y/N) didn’t want to be someone else’s puppet anymore, she wanted freedom from the Soul Stone. She knew that there was nothing she could do though as the Soul Stone’s affects cut off her normal mind, cut off her soul and her connection to the last light helping her fight off Thanos, Loki and Stephen.  
Thanos smirked from where he was and he felt (Y/N) fall back into her place. His puppet. His toy, back in her submissive state doing his every will. She would soon die from the Soul Stone but he knew he had plenty of time to use her further. Retrieve the last two Infinity Stones that he did not have in his possession.  
“Master.” Thanos’s smirk fell as he looked to the Other’s voice.  
“What?” Thanos snapped.  
“An Asgardian got in touch with the previous holders of the Power Stone and are going after the Reality Stone as we speak.” The Other answered. Thanos’s smirk creeped back and a hearty chuckle rumbled from his chest.  
“Then, they will die!” Thanos cheered.  
(Y/N) landed at the door to the collectors trash yard…home. Forcing it open, (Y/N) walked in and saw a pink lady who seemed way to happy standing there.  
“How can I help you?” She beamed. (Y/N) rolled her eyes.  
“I need to see the Collector.” (Y/N) ordered. The lady smiled and led her back through all of the junk. There was living creatures in glass cages, objects and many other things laying around. (Y/N) turned her head and saw something she never thought she would see again.  
“Ah, I see you like the necklace. Very beautiful isn’t it.” (Y/N) turned to the new voice.  
“I am the Collector.” The man said and (Y/N) nodded her head.  
“I know.” (Y/N) answered.  
“What can I help you with?” The Collector questioned as he walked over and picked up the necklace.  
“Two things, actually make it three. 1) Where did you get that?” (Y/N) asked pointing at the necklace.  
“It was given to me some many years ago.” He responded.  
“2) Do you know what it is?” (Y/N) said in frustration.  
“The Bond of Invisibility. A relic from the Midgardian realm. Created by the Angel of Figures many millennia ago.” He answered in awe of the necklace. (Y/N) nodded to show that he was correct.  
“Okay. Oh, last thing.” (Y/N) started as she turned away from the Collector. She snapped back to him holding her hand around his neck.  
“Give me the Aether and I will let you live.” (Y/N) threatened as the pink lady scampered away in fear and the Collector had mixed emotions between awe and admiration, and fear and horror.  
“I…I can’t…it, it is not mine to give away.” The Collector attempted. (Y/N) chuckled darkly before leaning into his ear.  
“You can choose your life or you can choose the most painful death you can imagine 10 times over.” (Y/N) threatened as she squeezed her hand tighter around the Collectors throat and lit her hand on fire.  
“I’LL TELL YOU! PLEASE LET ME GO!” The Collector yelled in fear. (Y/N) smirked and released her grip.  
“If you fail to do as I require, well,” (Y/N) laughed manically. “I shouldn’t have to finish that threat.”  
The Collector nodded before leading (Y/N) away towards the vaults in the back of the place. He opened up one vault before opening up a small second vault in the middle of the first vault, pulling out a container glowing red. The Collector handed (Y/N) the container and a smile spread on her face before turning into a sick and twister smirk.  
“Thank you for your…cooperation.” (Y/N) said softly. The Collector looked at her in confusion.  
“Is there anything else?” He questioned.  
“One more thing,” (Y/N) started.  
“DIE!” (Y/N) yanked the air and water out of the Collectors body making him fall to the ground as he slowly died from bodily malfunctions.  
“Sleep easy.” (Y/N) said in a sing song voice as she turned and left the body in the middle of the open vaults and heading towards the exit. As she exited the building a large, familiar ship landed followed by a flash of light.  
“Lady (Y/N) put the Aether down.” Thor spoke as the Guardians of the Galaxy left their ship. (Y/N) looked at the Aether in her hand.  
“Mmm. Nah, I like it too much. Sorry.” (Y/N) pushed the air sending a group of the Guardians backwards. Thor threw Mjolnir at her but she had already left the ground and was heading back to Thanos.  
“She is not getting away.” Rocket snapped as he fired a shot at (Y/N), hitting her shoulder and sending her into an awkward direction, but away from Thanos. (Y/N) felt the burning sensation and realised that she had to stop somewhere to heal. Another shot ripped through her leg which made her drop the Aether.  
Flying after the Aether (Y/N) felt her body giving in as she and the Aether entered the cold wasteland of Jotunheim.


	18. Chapter 18

A painful stab made both Stephen and Loki stop their arguing. They waited to see what was happening but nothing more occurred until both felt like they had been hit by a truck as they collapsed to the ground.  
“What in Odin’s name was that?!” Loki bellowed at Stephen.  
“I don’t know.” Stephen retorted. Both men were at each other’s throats before they felt a third presence which quickly slipped away.  
“(Y/N)!” Both men noted.  
“I’ll go look for her. You have an Infinity Stone so don’t argue.” Loki comments as he exits the London flat they were sharing. Walking into an alley, Loki calls Heimdall who opens the bifrost for him.  
“She is in Jotunheim.” Heimdall says when Loki is standing before him.  
“Why is she there?” Loki inquired.  
“She was injured by a Guardian of the Galaxy called Rocket. Her injuries and the Aether led to her falling to the frozen realm.” Heimdall answered. Loki became quiet enraged by this news.  
“Send me to Jotunheim. I will retrieve the Aether, and if possible, (Y/N).” Loki replied. Heimdall nodded before sending Loki to his home realm.  
The icy winds whipped Loki’s hair around as he looked at the wasteland before him. Loki walked towards a nearby cave hoping to find (Y/N) and not a Jotun inside. The cave was dark as Loki pushed forwards and further into the caves mouth. When it became too dark, Loki used some magic to light up the cave revealing many dead bodies; all frost giants that had been burned.  
Loki swallowed hard as he went further into the cave, stepping over bodies as he went. A faint red glow caught Loki’s eye. Looking over Loki found the Aether half hidden under a Jotun corpse. Bending over he picked it up and put it into his pocket before continuing farther in to try and find (Y/N).  
A glow of light led to Loki stopping the use of his magic to reveal a fire at the side of the cave and an end to the Jotun bodies.  
“You shouldn’t have come here Loki.” A weak and braking voice announced. Loki turned to see a very bloody (Y/N) laying on the floor, just outside of the fires heat radius.  
“You got hurt, Stephen and I felt it. I was not about to let you die especially here.” Loki said motioning to the cave but meaning the planet.  
“I deserve it. I have killed people Loki. Innocent people.” (Y/N) informed. Loki looked at her eyes and saw the green that she had when they first met.  
“That wasn’t your fault though. You have been under Thanos’s control.” Loki commented. (Y/N) nodded her agreement but conflict still hid behind her eyes.  
“How are you not under the Soul Stone’s affects?” Loki inquired.  
“I can fight it off but not for very long if it goes against one of the things that I was created to avoid, stop or take priority over.” (Y/N) noted as Loki picked her up, moving her near the fire’s heat.  
“Such as?” Loki inquired.  
“If I am injured beyond my normal healing abilities, I am not to move unless defending myself.” (Y/N) commented as she pointed to the dead Jotuns.  
“What about when…um…Stephen and I could…hear you?” Loki asked uncomfortable.  
“I cannot have a sexual relation with someone who does not deserve my power. That’s what Thanos wanted.” (Y/N) admitted as she lay her head into the crook of Loki’s neck.  
“So for now, you are free?” Loki noted.  
“Yes.” (Y/N) responded quietly. Loki moved so his back was leaning against the cave wall before lifting his knees up so that (Y/N) was leaning completely on Loki and not touching the ice below.  
“How long would it take you to heal from these injuries?” Loki asked.  
“A few more hours. They aren’t fatal, just inhabilitating. They just stop some of my powers, including healing.” (Y/N) answered. Loki nodded.  
Come to Jotunheim. Loki told Stephen. An orange portal opened nearby and Stephen waked through.  
“Why…” Stephen cut himself off when he saw all of the blood coming from (Y/N)’s wounds. He quickly walked over and started to check every wound for infection and to put a bandage around them if they were bleeding too much.  
“You feeling a bit better?” Stephen asked as he finished the last bandage. (Y/N) nodded weakly. Loki lay a light kiss to the top of (Y/N)’s head after she settled back into Loki’s chest.  
“Where is Thanos (Y/N)?” Loki inquired.  
“The Sanctuary. It is n…” (Y/N) started before cutting off halfway and tensing in Loki’s embrace. Loki motioned for Stephen to leave quickly which he did.  
“Where is the Aether?” (Y/N) queried.  
“Look at me.” Loki said calmly. (Y/N) looked up at Loki, her eyes going scarlet as she looked at him.  
“Where is the Aether, Loki?” (Y/N) asked again as she changed position to be straddling him.  
“Stephen took it with him.” Loki answered.  
“LIES!” (Y/N) yelled in his face which made Loki flinch. Loki tried to get off of the floor but (Y/N) made sure he couldn’t.  
“It is the truth (Y/N).” Loki answered hoping that his silver tongue would work on her.  
“Oh Loki. Loki, Loki, Loki. Please don’t lie to me.” (Y/N) whispered into his ear. (Y/N) reached into Loki’s pocket and removed the Aether.  
“You can fight off Thanos.” Loki told her. (Y/N) faced him sweetly as she stood up.  
“No I can’t.” (Y/N) told him before hitting him hard into the cave wall. The ice cracked and the wall started to collapse on top of Loki.  
“Such a pity. You would have been really fun in bed.” (Y/N) commented before leaving the collapsing cave with the Aether heading back to the Sanctuary.


	19. Chapter 19

(Y/N) returned to Thanos and handed him the Aether as she knelt before him.  
“I have some news you may like Lord Thanos.” (Y/N) stated as she stood up.  
“What?” Thanos queried.  
“Loki is dead.” (Y/N) commented. Thanos looked at her sceptically.  
“How do you know this?” He seethed.  
“I was injured and landed on Jotunheim where Loki found me in a cave while I recovered from my injuries. I forced him into one of the caves walls which cracked the ice. Loki was unconscious as the cave collapsed. He could not have survived being buried under tonnes of ice.” (Y/N) informed her master.  
“I am pleased. You have done well despite your betrayals and your disappointing moments.” Thanos commented. (Y/N) nodded her head to Thanos at his words.  
“What do your require of me next?” (Y/N) asked. Thanos leaned back in his ‘throne’.  
“Bring me the Time Stone, and the head of its keeper.” Thanos ordered. (Y/N) smirked before leaving the Sanctuary.  
Thor had been summoned to Heimdall moments before. Thor stood before the Guardian who kept his watch out on the nine realms.  
“What is it Heimdall?” Thor questioned.  
“It is Loki.” Heimdall said with some sorrow in his voice. This got Thor’s attention and he moved closer.  
“What? What has my brother done?” Thor asked with fear.  
“When you went with the galaxies guardians to retrieve the Aether you injured (Y/N) enough that she crashed to Jotunheim.” Heimdall started.  
“I called upon Loki and told him of what had happened. He then went to Jotunheim to retrieve the Aether and if possible (Y/N). He found both but (Y/N) left with the Aether and the cave collapsed around Loki’s form. I cannot see if he is dead or not.” Heimdall concluded with tears running down his cheeks.  
“Send me there now. I must help my brother if I can.” Thor ordered. Heimdall nodded and sent Thor to the caves collapsed entrance on Jotunheim.  
“LOKI!” Thor yelled out as he cleared away ice. Thor tosses and dug through the ice trying to get to Loki when he heard the bifrost. Turning, Thor was met with Stephen, Stark and Steve.  
“Help me please my friends. Loki is under here.” Thor pleaded. Stark used a laser from his suit to melt the ice with Stephen creating portals underneath large chunks of ice to move them. Steve and Thor threw whatever remained as the four dug through the ice.  
“He is alive!” Steve called out. The other three turned to see Steve holding Loki’s unconscious form in his arms.  
“Barely.” Stephen said as he checked Loki’s body for injury and vital signs.  
“Let’s get him to Stark Tower. He can recover there.” Steve ordered. Stephen opened a portal into the medical bay in Stark tower before the group ran through the portal.  
Steve lay Loki on one of the beds as Stephen checked Loki for injury in a more thorough way and checking all of Loki’s vital signs. Loki started to stir as Stephen placed a drip into Loki’s arm. Loki’s eyes fluttered open before he looked around the room.  
“Brother, what happened?” Thor questioned.  
“(Y/N).” Loki seethed.  
“What did she do?” Stephen asked.  
“Took the Aether and left me to die.” Loki snapped as he tried to sit up but found that the dizziness just led him to be laying down again.  
“Don’t sit up. You have a slight concussion.” Stephen answered in defeat at Loki’s attitude.  
“She is going to come after the Time or Mind Stones.” Loki pointed out as Steve and Stark continued to watch the goings on in front of them.  
“Jumping off of topic for a moment. Who are you and what have you done with Loki?” Stark inquired and received a glare from Loki in return.  
“We could lure her to the Time Stone and catch her without harm to anyone.” Stephen suggested.  
“That would put you in her direct line of fire.” Thor reasoned.  
“Exactly.” Stephen answered. Loki smirked as he caught onto Stephen’s idea.  
“Are you okay?” Thor queried.  
“Fine now.” Loki responded before the five headed to collect the rest of the Avengers.  
“So what are we doing?” Wanda asked.  
“We are going back to Sokovia where Stephen, using the Time Stone to lure (Y/N) in, is going to bring your brother back.” Clint answered.  
“You can bring Pietro back?” Wanda asked with joy filling her voice. Stephen nodded as (FMN) shivered a little and embraced Stephen tightly.  
“Let’s go.” Steve stated as they landed. Stephen walked out alone to where Pietro had died. The others filled the buildings while Clint took the quin jet away so (Y/N) didn’t get suspicious.  
Stephen looked around quickly before opening the eye. As soon as it was open (Y/N) could feel the pull of the Time Stone and headed towards it. Landing quietly, she watched as Stephen brought a body back to life. The body seemed generic with nothing for (Y/N) to know if she was familiar with the person. Moving quietly she walked towards Stephen so she could do as her master requested.  
Loki watched (Y/N) from his spot behind a wall. (Y/N) walked with confidence but determination. The body on the ground gasped into life.  
“What the heck?” The man called out as he stood up. He looked at Stephen.  
“Who are you?” He queried.  
“Stephen Strange. I need your help.” Stephen answered. Stephen gave Pietro (FMN) and whispered the plan to Pietro who nodded before running away quickly. (Y/N) was right behind Stephen when Pietro wrapped (FMN) around her in an attempt to capture her.  
When she broke free, Loki and Stephen used their magic to bind her while Wanda placed her worst fear into her mind. (Y/N) fell to the ground, in a kneeling position screaming out Loki and Stephen’s names.


	20. Chapter 20

The quin jet was silent except for the sounds of (Y/N) yanking against the chains binding her and her yells and her screams at everyone nearby.  
“Can either of you shut her up?” Stark questioned as he rubbed his temples.  
“No. Only Thanos can because he has the Soul Stone.” Stephen answered. Stark sighed angrily before stalking as far away from her as he could. Stephen and Loki looked to each other as they tried to think of something that they could do to help her. The plane landed on Stark tower and everyone filed off, leaving Stephen and Loki to deal with (Y/N).  
“Where are we taking her?” Stephen questioned as they tried to keep (Y/N) moving forwards as she struggled against the chains.  
“Down to the cage.” Loki answered before shuddering. The two men got her into the elevator and for a brief moment (Y/N) stopped fighting and stopped struggling.  
“(Y/N)?” Stephen questioned gingerly. (Y/N) turned to face him and her eyes were green with a slight amount of red around the outside.  
“Yeah?” She answered. Loki and Stephen were gobsmacked until the elevator doors opened and (Y/N) went back to struggling and fighting. The two men sighed before leading her into the cage before leaving her and locking the door as they left the cage.  
“Should we removed the chains?” Loki inquired. Stephen mentally debated the comment before nodding. Loki removed the chains with his magic before they both turned and left.  
(Y/N) wandered around looking at every detain trying to find a way out of the cage. Unable to transform or use the elements, she found no way out. A door opening made (Y/N) turn to face the three new people as they walked in.  
“Who the hell let her out of her chains?” A man said into an earpiece. There was distortion and nothing else in response. The man sighed before motioning to the other two ‘guards’. The two other men walked into the cage with guns aimed at (Y/N)’s head before chaining her up again.  
“We need the where abouts of Thanos?” the man said calmly.  
“Does anyone not want to know where he is? You are the third interested party to ask that very same question.” (Y/N) questioned sarcastically. The first guard smirked before zapping (Y/N) with a taser of some form.  
“Does anyone not use physical violence to get information?” (Y/N) taunted receiving another zap for her response.  
“You should go to Asgard for torture advice.” (Y/N) suggested. The guard seethed at (Y/N) before punching her in the face.

At the top of the tower Loki and Stephen were listening to the conversation going on in front of them. Pietro was saying hello to everyone again and they were all crying and embracing him except Nat who nodded at him instead.  
Stephen and Loki watched from the wall having not known him prior to his death before they walked over to the elevator to head down and see (Y/N).  
“Do you think the elevator is what caused the earlier hesitation in (Y/N)?” Loki questioned as the doors opened to expose the cage.  
“Probably.” Stephen answered. As the two stepped out of the elevator something snapped and broke the elevator now sat in an awkward position, unable to be used.  
“Well that’s fun.” Loki said sarcastically.  
“L…Loki?” A voice called in hesitation. Both men turned and saw (Y/N) on the ground in the cage bleeding and broken with green eyes. Stephen opened the cage quickly and both men tended to her wounds to try and stop the bleeding only to find very few cuts and some bruises.  
“What happened?” Loki questioned as he used healing magic on her shoulder which was broken.  
“SHEILD.” She said simply while wincing in pain.  
“How are you not under the Soul Stone’s affects?” Stephen questioned. (Y/N) pointed to the elevator.  
“It has a similar frequency at this distance to the Soul Stone.” She answered. Stephen picked her up off of the floor and moved her to the bed in the cage so she was more comfortable.  
“Do you hurt anywhere else?” Loki asked as her shoulder had finished healing. (Y/N) shook her head but clung tightly to Stephen as he tried to move away from her.  
“No, please don’t leave.” (Y/N) pleaded. The two men could see the horror in her eyes so Stephen nodded before picking her up and holding her against his chest.  
“Why are you so scared?” Stephen questioned as she slowly calmed down in his embrace.  
“I can still feel Thanos trying to control me. I’m scared that if either of you leave he will succeed.” (Y/N) answered honestly.  
“We will stop him. It’s just hard without knowing where he is. The Sanctuary moves every few months.” Loki answered sighing.  
“The edge of Helheim. I am glad to see you are still alive Loki.” (Y/N) said as she touched the side of his face.  
“We will get the Soul Stone so you can be free again.” Loki announced.  
“Please don’t leave yet.” (Y/N) asked. Stephen and Loki nodded. Loki sat on the bed facing Stephen and (Y/N) but close enough to hold her if he took her from Stephen.  
Loki looked at Stephen and saw he had a caring look as he watched (Y/N) in his chest. Stephen looked up and both men knew what the other was thinking but neither wanted to be the one to start it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter

Stephen leaned down and pulled (Y/N) closer to his chest before using one hand to tilt her head up to look at him. Her eyes opened to look at him before closing slightly as Stephen leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss. The new sensation created a moan of content which left her throat as (Y/N) kissed Stephen with all the passion she could muster. Leaning back and looking down at (Y/N), Stephen watched her open her eyes.  
“What was that for?” (Y/N) asked with hope in her voice. Loki placed a hand on the side of (Y/N)’s head turning her to face him.  
“Love.” Loki said before attaching his lips to hers. (Y/N) leaned into Loki’s touch as he ran his hand down the side of her face. A gasp escaping her lips when Stephen’s hand cupped one of her breasts. Taking the opportunity, Loki slipped his tongue into (Y/N)’s mouth eliciting another moan from her mouth. Loki pulled back a bit before kissing along (Y/N)’s jaw and nibbling on her ear lobe.  
“Are you okay with this, Darling?” Loki whispered. (Y/N) whimpered her approval as Stephen’s hands ran down her sides and back up under her shirt, pulling it back up the further his hands went. Annoyed with the fabric, Stephen grasped the hem of her shirt lifting it over her head to remove it before standing from the bed. Loki took (Y/N) into his arms as he lay her on her back as he kissed her stomach and breasts.  
Loki ran his hands down (Y/N)’s sides as his teeth left marks on her neck and Stephen knelt back on the bed near (Y/N)’s head revealing his naked body to her. Stephen grasped on of (Y/N)’s hands laying it on his hardening member while Loki removed his own clothing with magic. (Y/N) wrapped her hand around the base of Stephen’s member giving a gentle pull, receiving a wanton groan from Stephen. Lifting her hips slightly, Loki removed (Y/N)’s pants and underwear as he kissed at her hip bones and above the pubic bone.  
“Turn over and onto your hands and knees.” Loki growled as he leaned up (Y/N)’s body. Obeying the command, (Y/N) turned onto her stomach where Stephen unclasped her bra as she waited on all fours. Stephen moved so he was kneeling in front of (Y/N) before guiding her head to his cock. (Y/N) opened her mouth and took in Stephen’s head, licking the tip and swirling her tongue around it. While (Y/N) was distracted Loki inserted a long slender finger into her wet core causing a gasp.  
Loki smirked as he thrusted his finger into her slowly bending it as he tried to find her g-spot. A wanton and pleasured moan from (Y/N) told him he had found it. Adding a second finger, Loki continued to hit that same spot each thrust as he circled his thumb around her clit. Every moan that left (Y/N)’s mouth vibrated onto Stephen’s member increasing the pleasure as she took him further into her mouth. Stephen grabbed (Y/N)’s hair taking it out of her face and to direct her. (Y/N) relaxed her throat as she took as much of Stephen into her mouth as she could, his cock hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag.  
Loki removed his fingers from (Y/N)’s core before cleaning his fingers with his tongue moaning at her taste. Loki moved his position as he lined himself up and thrusting slowly into (Y/N). A moan of pleasure and pain vibrated down Stephen’s shaft as he watched Loki still himself once fully inside of her core.  
Needing friction and wanting Loki to move, (Y/N) rocked her hips back into Loki. Loki bit his bottom lip to muffle the lustful groans as (Y/N) moved into him. Grabbing tightly onto her hips, Loki started to thrust into (Y/N) slowly as her body still stretched to accommodate his length. Every thrust back inside led to Stephen and (Y/N) moaning in unison. Stephen’s head lolled back as he fought off his climax as (Y/N) hollowed her cheeks and sucked wantonly on his member.  
Loki reached a hand down and around (Y/N)’s body to rub her clit in time with his fastening pace creating a more desperate moan to leave (Y/N)’s body. Her core gripping and tightening around Loki.  
“Cum for me.” Loki growled as he gripped tightly onto (Y/N)’s hips and thrust as hard and fast as he could. Loki’s fast and even pace quickly deteriorated as (Y/N)’s moans increased and her body became unbelievably tight around him. Stephen wrapped his free hand on (Y/N)’s head, thrusting into her mouth a few times before climaxing as he hit the back of her throat with a loud moan.  
“Swallow it.” He ordered. (Y/N) swallowed Stephen’s seed around his cock and cleaning his softening member as the tightening feeling in (Y/N)’s lower stomach increased. Loki kept thrusting into (Y/N) until the tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach broke, letting a wave of pleasure wash over her.  
“LOKI!” (Y/N)’s moan was his undoing. Thrusting one last time inside of her core, Loki climaxed releasing himself deep inside of (Y/N)’s core. Loki thrusted a few times to bring himself and (Y/N) down from their climax before pulling out. Stephen lay on his back and pulled (Y/N) into him so he was spooning her. Loki lay down on his back on her other side. (Y/N) lay her head on his chest as the three relaxed.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you two have to go?" (Y/N) asked drowsily with her head resting on Loki's chest.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Loki answered. Stephen was watching Loki as he got dressed. Loki's hand rubbed carefully over (Y/N)'s hair while Loki whispered sweet nothings into her ears softly.  
"Come on Loki." Stephen said with pain. Loki sighed before kissing (Y/N) head as he stood up. (Y/N) sat up as Loki used his magic to dress himself while Stephen gave her a light kiss on the lips before both turned and headed to the cage door.  
"Take care. He has more than just the Soul Stone." (Y/N) warned. Both men nodded before Loki and Stephen exited the cage.  
"We will be back shortly." Stephen said before the two men teleported to the Sanctuary. There was a difference in temperature by being there physically compared to being there by illusion.  
"You go around and get the Soul Stone. I'll distract the Other and Thanos." Loki told Stephen. Stephen looked like he was going to try and argue but instead he sighed and nodded. Loki walked towards the Other and Thanos directly while Stephen ran around the side of the rocks to be behind Thanos.  
"THANOS!" Loki called. A hiss was released from ground level and the Other appeared.  
"Lord Thanos wants nothing to do with you." The Other seethed. Loki just smiled at the Other's attempts at fear.  
"Well, if he doesn't want the Time Stone so be it." Loki said before turning on his heel to head back to where he arrived.  
"How do you have the Time Stone?" Thanos's voice called. Loki stilled before smirking.  
"Sharing a powerful relic with a pathetic mortal was never on my agenda." Loki started as he turned back towards the voice. The Other was gone and Thanos was facing Loki from his throne.  
"My agenda was to kill Stephen Strange so that I get the relic to myself and the Time Stone is in my grasp." Loki added as he stalked forwards carelessly towards the bottom of the stairs leading to Thanos's throne.  
"But then I thought 'Why don't I give it to Thanos? He wants the Infinity Stones and I have no use for them.' So here I am." Loki concluded before reaching behind his back and using his illusion magic to create a replica of the Time Stone which he then showed to Thanos.  
"How do I know this is no trick?" Thanos ordered as he stood quickly from his throne.  
"Well, you don't but I have the Time Stone and (Y/N) is in an area that tampers with the Soul Stones effects so you can't use her to get any more Infinity Stones. I have the Time Stone to prove that I can get them for you." Loki said before throwing the Eye of Agamotto up to Thanos, who caught it.  
"It is yours Thanos, if you let me help you. If you let me kill the Avengers and retrieve all of the Infinity Stones for you." Loki said bowing his head respectfully. Thanos stood up and walked down his steps to face Loki as he looked over the eye in his hand carefully.  
"Why should I trust you, Jotun?" Thanos whispered once standing chest to chest with Loki.  
"Because I gave you one of the last Infinity Stones that is not in your grasp." Loki started as he turned away from Thanos slightly.  
"But then again," Loki started as he turned to face Thanos again.  
"You really shouldn't." Loki whispered smirking. Thanos growled slightly before punching Loki. Thanos's fist went straight through the illusion of Loki as Stephen grabbed the Soul Stone from the Infinity Gauntlet and throwing the Soul Stone to the real Loki, who caught it. Thanos went to hit Stephen but Stephen dodged out of the way before making a portal underneath himself to behind Loki avoiding the next attack Thanos threw at him.  
"FOOLS!" Thanos raged while Stephen closed the portal before Thanos could use it. The rage and anger inside of Thanos radiated out in large waves. Thanos lifted the Infinity Gauntlet and used the Power Stone to try kill the two men.  
"Time to go." Stephen said quickly as he opened a portal into Stark Tower underneath them. The two fell through the portal and landed onto of Thor then hit the floor while taking Thor to the ground with them.  
"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME?!" Thor bellowed while the rest of the Avengers laughed at what they had just witnessed. Stephen shut the portal as he and Loki stood up quickly.  
"Hello brother." Loki said in mock politeness before he and Stephen ran through yet another portal that led down and into the cage. The two faced the portal behind them to make sure it closed before they turned to face (Y/N). What they did see was not what they had expected.  
Loki dropped the Soul Stone at the sight in front of him releasing (Y/N) from its effects. (Y/N) blinked a few times as her body recovered from the Soul Stone before she looked down and saw what had happened. What she had done.  
"AHHHH!" An ear splitting scream left (Y/N)'s throat as she scrambled away from the sight at her feet. She tripped backwards but she still crawled further away until she couldn't go any further.  
"I didn't... it wasn't... I didn't mean to!" She screamed while breaking down in tears.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of a character

“Do you two have to go?” I asked drowsily with my head resting on Loki’s chest. His heart beat lulling me into a half sleep as I tried to concentrate.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Loki answered before running his hand through my hair, his fingers getting tangled in it. Stephen was watching us while he got dressed. Loki’s hand continues to rub carefully over my hair while Loki whispered sweet nothings into my ears softly furthering the sleep like trance I was giving in to.  
“Come on Loki.” Stephen said with pain. Loki sighed before kissing my head as he stood up. I sat up and watched as Loki used his magic to dress himself before turning to Stephen as he gave me a light kiss on the lips. Both then turned and headed to the cage door.  
“Take care. He has more than just the Soul Stone.” I warned. Both men nodded before Loki and Stephen exited the cage.  
“We will be back shortly.” Stephen said before the two men teleported. As soon as the portal opened and the boys left the feeling of darkness and everlasting falling filled my body. As the portal closed the elevator moved.  
“I’m guessing it was fixed.” I sighed before giving into the uninvited takeover. The feeling of freedom left and I felt an urge to kill and an urge to get every Infinity Stone for Thanos.  
I get up from the bed and start to pace the cage, hoping for an exit of some sort or for the return of Stephen Strange so I can retrieve the Time Stone as I was ordered.  
“Ma’am, do you require any form of consumable item?” I turned my head and saw a man floating just out of my reach on the outside of the bars. What caught my attention though was the orange gem on his forehead.  
“N…no.” I stammer as I look to the ground.  
“What is the matter?” The man floats over to be in front of me. I turn away from him and sniffle a bit.  
“I… I don’t know what to do. N… no one will… care for me after what… after what Thanos has made me do.” My voice brakes as I talk.  
“Do you know what you have done?” The man inquires. I nod my head as a tear escapes my eye.  
“I… I have killed people. I have… stolen items. I have made it almost impossible for Thanos to be beaten… I have condemned the universe to damnation.” I whisper with fear and pain lacing my voice and dripping from every word as it leaves my lips.  
“This is all my fault.” I completely turn away from the man and settle in the corner with my knees to my chest and head on my knees as I cry quietly into my knees. An arm wraps around my shoulders and I look up through tear filled eyes to see him trying to comfort me.  
“It is not your fault. Thanos has control of you and that is not your fault. It is his.” The man says peacefully. I smile painfully at the man’s nice and caring words before nodding my thanks to him.  
“You’re right.” I say with sorrow still in my voice. I look up to him and he looks at me with kindness.  
“It’s not my fault and I am under Thanos’s control.” I say before grabbing hold of the gem on his head. I heard a portal open on the wall just outside of the cage so I looked over as I pulled my arm back to me. I watched as Loki and Stephen ran through it before the two faced the portal behind them to make sure it closed before they turned to face me. Their faces made me think they were not expecting to see this.  
Loki dropped the Soul Stone at the sight in front of him releasing me from its effects. I blinked a few times as the unwelcomed invasive feeling left my body. As the falling feeling stopped and the darkness lifted from my mind. I felt free. I looked down to my feet as a warm liquid touched them and I saw what had happened. What I had done.  
“AHHHH!” An ear splitting scream left my throat as I scrambled away from the sight at my feet. I tripped backwards over my own feet but I still crawled further away until my back hit the cage bars and I couldn’t go any further.  
“I didn’t… it wasn’t… I didn’t mean to!” I screamed while breaking down in tears looking at Vision’s dead body.


	24. Chapter 24

“We can’t let her out.” Steve’s voice was concerned but fear broke it’s steady tone.  
“It is not her fault and she is not being controlled anymore.” Thor defended.  
“Not by Thanos now, but Loki still has control of her.” Thor looked to Natasha as she spoke.  
“My brother is not a threat. He cares for her and has not created any trouble while she has been around.” Thor retorted.  
“She is dangerous and he has control. She is not being released.” Stark snapped. The room fell silent as Loki and Stephen walked in.  
“Brother.” Thor said smiling. Loki answered with a curt nod before looking at the hostile group in front of him.  
“I haven’t attacked your realm.” Loki said holding his hands up in mock surrender with a smirk. When the silence grew, Loki made an awkward face before moving to sit down away from the group.  
“What is going on?” Stephen questioned while standing next to Thor.  
“They will not allow (Y/N) to be released.” Thor sighed. Stephen and Loki snapped to look directly at Thor.  
“Why?” Loki questioned as he looked at the group.  
“Because she has killed people and you have control of her. She is not going anywhere.” Stark snapped.  
“He is not the only one. I have control of her also and when Thanos comes here looking for the three Infinity Stones that he still does not have, you will need her to be free.” Stephen spat.  
“THANOS WILL NOT COME HERE WITHOUT A FIGHT THAT HE WILL LOSE!” Stark raged.  
“He will come. He will win. He has the Power Stone. The Reality Stone and the Space Stone. Do you really want to send anyone near him when he will have killed you before you can get close enough?” Thor questioned furiously.  
“We don’t need to get near him to stop him.” Tony retorted.  
“You either release her or I will not be helping you.” Stephen told the Avengers as he walked over to Loki.  
“She is not getting released and you will help.” Stark yelled.  
“TONY! SHUT IT!” Steve yelled over him. Steve sighed as he rubbed his head.  
“We can’t release her Stephen. We have no way to guarantee that Loki won’t use his control to do damage.” Steve said calmly.  
“Loki is not a homicidal maniac bent on ruling the universe…most of the time.” Stephen admitted.  
“I can hear you.” Loki sighed.  
“But I also have control over (Y/N). If Loki does something that goes against the morals that she lives by then (Y/N) will not help him. If Loki goes against me, then she will help neither of us. That is a guarantee.” Stephen defended. Steve rubbed his temples sighing.  
“Fine. But she remains in your line of sight at all times.” Steve commanded. Tony stood up quickly making his chair fall over.  
“You can’t be serious.” Stark snapped.  
“Shut it Tony.” Steve replied before walking out of the room.  
“Great. Two homicidal psychos on the loose.” Stark complained receiving glares from Stephen and Loki. Stephen and Loki left the room and headed down to the cage where (Y/N) was still being held.  
“Do you still have the Soul Stone on you?” Stephen questioned Loki.  
“Yeah.” The elevator doors opened and the two could see (Y/N) rocking herself back and forth mumbling to herself as she held the Mind Stone in her hands.  
“(Y/N).” Stephen said as he opened the cage. (Y/N) looked up to reveal red and puffy eyes from crying with tears still traveling down her face.  
“Give me the Mind Stone.” Loki asked in a more commanding way as he knelt in front of her. (Y/N) dropped the Mind Stone into his waiting hand before curling back up into herself. Loki conjured his sceptre into his hand, replacing the Mind Stone into a new protective layering at the head of the sceptre.  
“W… what are y… you going to do?” (Y/N) asked with shame, sorrow and fear circling in her words.  
“If you want me to I can hide the thoughts, bury them deep in your mind, so that you don’t remember them.” Loki said resting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. A nervous and hesitated nod was the answer. Loki sighed before kissing her head lightly and moving away from (Y/N).  
“You need to relax and I need you to sit up straight.” Loki said he stood up. (Y/N) hesitated for a moment as her eyes stared widely at the Infinity Stone that Loki was about to use. Slowly she nodded and sat up straight trying to relax as much as she could. Loki used his magic through the Mind Stone and placed his sceptre on her chest.  
Rather than the blue black colour when he took over the minds of SHEILD agents like Hawkeye, a lighter shade of blue than the tesseract run through (Y/N)’s veins towards her head as her eyes glazed over with a deep blue. As the colour vanished from (Y/N)’s body, her green eyes unglazed and she looked at Loki in an almost sleep like trance before falling to the side asleep.  
“I thought you said you were burying the memories, not putting her to sleep.” Stephen questioned.  
“It’s a side effect.” Loki answered as both looked to the sleeping girl.  
“Let’s take her upstairs.” Stephen suggested. Loki put away his sceptre before picking (Y/N) up into his arms and holding her against his chest. Stephen held the elevator doors open as Loki walked in. As the two left the elevator on their floor, Loki lay her softly on the sofa in the centre of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanos was less than impressed when he arrived at Earth. Even less impressed when the worlds armies tried to stop him. Once in America, though, that is when the fun got started.  
“AHHH!” (Y/N) woke up screaming as she sat bolt upright. Running footsteps could be heard as (Y/N) curled up and mumbled to herself as tears streamed down her face through tightly closed eyes.  
“(Y/N)?!” Loki’s voice called. A soft hand shook her shoulder softly.  
“H… he’s co… coming.” (Y/N) whimpered as her body shook from her sobbing. Loki wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s body and pulled her up off of her bed and into his bare chest.  
“It’ll be fine.” Loki said calmly. His facial expression the only traitor to that lie but (Y/N)’s head was curled tightly into the crook of his neck.  
“No it won’t. He will try and kill everyone and people will die. Not everyone but lots.” (Y/N) stammered defiantly.  
“He won’t kill you. He won’t get Stephen nor I. That is a good start.” Loki reasoned. (Y/N) said nothing and did nothing apart from whimper occasionally before nodding hesitantly.  
“He’s almost here.” She whispered out. “He’s minutes from here. I can feel it.” The girl concluded.  
“Then we had better wake everyone up.” Loki stated before picking (Y/N) up and taking her into Stephen’s room.  
“What the fuck are you doing Loki?” Stephen questioned after Loki lay (Y/N) on the bed with him and turning on the light.  
“Thanos is nearly here. You can sleep through his arrival if you want.” Loki snapped at Stephen. Stephen groaned before getting up while Loki left the room to wake the other Avengers.  
“Are you okay?” Stephen questioned (Y/N) who was still shaking slightly. She nodded hesitantly before getting up and leaving the room so Stephen couldn’t press further. She had seen something she didn’t want to happen and for Loki’s sake she hoped it wouldn’t.  
(Y/N) walked out of the base and watched the birds in the distance laving in large groups heading away from their homes. The distant sound of cars and the hum of civilised human life was drowned out by the dead silence that had taken over the forest.  
“(Y/N). You need to come inside.” Steve’s voice called. Even though the Avengers had gotten passed her time of being controlled to kill by Thanos, most of the Avengers still watched her warily. Even after being free from Thanos for nearly 3 months. Sighing, (Y/N) walked back into the base and towards the meeting room that had been set up.  
“If Thanos is nearly here, then we need to find out how m…” Steve started before an explosion rocked the base and knocked the group over.  
“I think he might be here.” Loki stated sarcastically.  
“Thanks for pointing that out.” Stark snapped as he got in the Iron Man suit. Thor and Stark flew out of the base while the rest ran out of the base. Outside of the base Stark fell right in front of the group with a dent in his helmet.  
“Shit that guy hits hard.” He said before going back to help Thor.  
“Loki, Stephen. You two and (Y/N) need to get the Infinity Stones from Thanos. The rest of us will try and distract him. Keep his attention off of you three.” Steve ordered. Everyone nodded and ran off except (Y/N) who was still staring at the Infinity Gauntlet.  
“Come on.” Loki encouraged.  
“No. I may not remember I did but I know what happened when Thanos had the Soul Stone. He still has three of them.” (Y/N) defended. (FMN) left Stephen’s shoulders, encasing her in a hug before shuffling around.  
“How’s your translating going Stephen?” (Y/N) questioned before Steve’s body hit the ground right next to them.  
“I’m still rusty.” He answered before gripping her hand and running behind cover.  
“Help the rest of the Avengers. (FMN) has an idea but you’ll need to be helping to distract Thanos.” (Y/N) answered before giving (FMN) back to Stephen. Loki held out his hand for (Y/N), his amour appearing on him in a green glow. Stephen took off to help the Avengers while Loki and (Y/N) ran around behind Thanos.  
“So what’s this plan?” Loki questioned.  
“Get the Power Stone, touch it to Thanos’s body so it’s not touching the gauntlet. Kill Thanos.” (Y/N) answered.  
“Won’t it kill whoever touches it though?” Loki asked holding (Y/N)’s shoulders so that she was forced to look at him.  
“Yeah…” (Y/N) started.  
“You are not touching it.” Loki replied before chaining (Y/N) to the wall with magic so that she couldn’t stop him.  
“Loki. I will live longer than you.” (Y/N) cried as Loki started to stalk towards Thanos. He growled and turned back.  
“You will still die. Was this (FMN)’s idea or yours?” Loki snapped.  
“(FMN)’s. That’s why Stephen couldn’t come with us.” (Y/N) said as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
“Make sure that he knows that I am going to haunt his felt butt.” Loki said smirking before kissing (Y/N) and running off before she could say anymore. (Y/N) screamed his name as he left but he didn’t turn around.  
“What happened? Where’s Loki?” Stephen’s voice questioned.  
“Loki’s going to do something stupid and get himself killed.” (Y/N) stated hastily as Stephen tried to undo the chains. Every time he pulled the chains got tighter.  
“Forget about getting me out. Stop him.” (Y/N) begged. Stephen mentally debated it before running after Loki in the direction (Y/N) had pointed.


	26. Epilogue

Thor’s POV  
“Where is my brother?” I question when I see Stephen running.  
“I don’t know but he is planning something really stupid.” Stephen answered out of breath.  
“Like what?” I queried. A falling body fell between us to reveal Barton.  
“Come on boys. That’s enough gossiping.” He said as he tried to stand.  
“Have you seen Loki?” Stephen questioned.  
“Oh god. What’s he doing now?” He asked.  
“He’s going to kill himself to put it simply.” (Y/N) answered.  
“How did you get out of the chains?” Stephen questioned.  
“Water.” She answered before running off towards Thanos. I flew after her while Stephen and Barton remained where they were.  
“Need a lift?” I questioned as I grabbed (Y/N).  
“That would be marvellous. There!” (Y/N) pointer to my brother who was sitting in the tree line nearby Thanos. I dropped to the ground next to Loki.  
“Brother, what are you doing?” I inquired.  
“What needs to be done.” He replied before (Y/N) slapped him.  
“You are going to get yourself killed. I may live, you have no hope in living if you do.” She cried.  
“I need to.” Loki answered as he cradled her.  
“Brother, do what you must but, if you love her.” I said pointing to (Y/N) with Mjolnir. “Don’t die.”  
Loki nodded and I took to the sky. Perhaps some lightning will help. I thought as I summoned lightning.  
Steve’s POV  
“What is this guy’s problem?” Stark asked.  
“Eh, probably woke up this morning to find out his girl wasn’t his.” I answered.  
“Did you just… Steve can make innuendos!” Stark cried down the ear pieces.  
“It… Don’t worry.” I said disheartened. I look up and see Loki stalking towards Thanos.  
“Nat. Get the big guy to distract him.” I commanded down the ear piece. I heard nothing and then the green guy rammed into Thanos and grabbing Thanos’s arms and holding them still.  
Loki grabbed one of the Infinity Stones and a cloud of dust and purple light surrounded Thanos and Loki. The sound of howling wind reaching my ears even though there was no wind.  
The cloud vanished and nothing living remained.  
“LOKI!” I looked to the voice and saw (Y/N) running before Thor caught her and held her back.  
Loki’s POV  
I watch the group of people in front of me. I hear (Y/N) screaming my name ad I want to comfort her but I can’t. Not yet. I need to correct all of my mistakes first before I can see her again. At least this way I am redeemed in their eyes if I don’t come back. I think to myself before turning and walking through one of the passages between realms.  
“First stop. Jotunheim.” I say to the cool Jotun air.


End file.
